Divide and Conquer
by Ellie S
Summary: Fang has been trying to get Lightning to let her in. When she is about to give up Lightning starts to open up. But things go wrong, and Lightning starts to have doubts.
1. Instability

Fang was walking in a fast pace with her lance grasped tightly in one hand. She had been dying for a good hunt, and she was tired of eating the shit Snow always brought back to camp. She was going to catch that damn cactuar and use him for bait. She knew that there was no better bait for catching some good quality fish. "Ah there you are, you sneaky little bastard!" Fang whispered under her breath. She had been looking for one all day on the Archylte Steppe, while the others were with Lightning searching for Cieth stones.

She knew how fast the cactuar could be so the best bet was to trap it. She waited till he wandered into a shaded curve of one of the many plateaus. "Ah I've got you now." She snuck up on him quietly and pierced his back swiftly. "Poor fellow never saw it coming, but you are going to make my belly happy tonight, trust me your death was for a good cause." She spoke to the dead creature as she picked it up, and carried it to a fishing spot.

Fang cut through the creature's hard, spiny, first layer of skin, to get to the fleshy part, of the plant. She tied a part of it to one end of her lance. She had the piece of cactaur dangling in the water, when a fish would try to claim its meal Fang stabbed her lance down and caught it. After about 30 minutes Fang had caught almost a dozen and a half well sized fish. She knew she had caught more than enough, but she got carried away in the hunt. Fang was notorious for becoming bored easily. She was the predator, and was tired of not getting her prey.

Fang was getting frustrated, with a certain team member, that called herself Lightning. Unfortunately for the fish and the cactaur, Fang's frustrations had been taken out on them. Fang wanted Lightning, but she kept slipping right through her fingers. The woman was as fast as her name described. She had always appreciated a good challenge, but chasing Lightning was almost damn near impossible.

As soon as Fang got an inch to close for Light's comfort, she would go on the offensive, and a sparring match would ignite. Fang had tried talking to Light, but it was pretty much like talking to a wall. Light's external shell was damn near impenetrable. She wanted to know what was going on in the sergeant's brain. The most effective tool Fang had was her wit. When she caught Farron off guard, with a flirtatious and unnerving remark, she saw an opening. She also was able to strike a nerve by being slightly narcissistic and challenging, and got under the sergeant's skin. She pushed every boundary the pink haired woman had, and hadn't made much progress.

Lightning would occasionally lose her temper, but it was just a defense mechanism. She was adamant on not letting any one in, especially Fang. Fang knew that there was something about herself that made Lightning nervous, but she couldn't figure it out. She knew that Light was pretty much like a scared animal that, was bound to bite anything that got too close.

Fang continued to think about the group's appointed leader, as she made her way back to the camp. She had to figure out that woman if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Fang! Oh goody! We are actually going to have an edible meal tonight! Gosh Fang there are only six of us. There must be close to 16 fish here!" Vanille greeted her friend "17 actually, I figured Snow could easily eat three of these sucker, and hope is a growing boy." Fang trailed off. "Or you just got distracted, like you do when you get frustrated. Is that a cactaur?" The bubbly red head asked as she inspected the basket full of fish.

"What's left of him anyway, yeah." Fang answered honestly. She knew her friend had a soft spot for the creatures, but Vanille knew as well as Fang, nothing caught fish better than a cactaur. "Okay… Well I'm going to get started on cooking these, while you continue to torture yourself over Lightning." Vanille smiled sympathetically. Fang just let out a weak growl under her breath.

"Hey Fang did you catch anything good?" Snow greeted the warrior as she walked through the camp. "Yeah I did actually, how did the hunt for more cieth stones go?" She asked curious if they would, have any good mission's tomorrow. "Great actually we found twelve more, we could only take on a couple with out you today though. So Light will probably want you and hope to help her take out the big guys tomorrow." Snow said while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey speaking of our cheerful leader, where is she?" Fang was intent on finding the woman who made her heart ache. "Uh taking a walk, she never sits still. I think she went to the springs." Snow said cautiously. He was weary of getting in between Lightning and Fangs quarrel's. The first time he tried to intervene in one of their fights was the last time he would ever try it. He got knocked out, and stayed out for almost an entire day. Fang had an unreal amount of strength, and Light and an unreal amount of anger, when those two fought, the results were catastrophic.

Fang instantly began to walk towards the spring. She passed Hope and Sahz, playing with the chocobo chick. She gave them a nod and continued her pursuit. Hope frowned at the woman. "What's wrong kid." The man asked in a concerned father tone.

"She never leaves Light alone, I just wish she would leave her alone. I don't like Fang very much. I don't know why, but I just don't." The boy spoke in frustration and confusion.

"Don't worry about either one of them kid, they can't do any harm to each other, they are equally matched. And the sergeant can fend for herself. " Sahz was carful not to step on Hopes toes. He could tell that the boy was just jealous, and it would eventually pass. Hope had anger issues, and powerful magic. It was not a good idea to get him emotionally distressed, Snow knew that first hand. The boy just nodded and continued to play with the bird.

"Fancy finding you here." Fang announced herself when she found Lightning sitting on a stone near the spring. "What do you want?" Light asked in a very unemotional tone. Fang was about to answer when she saw that Light was holding Serah's tear. "You miss her." Fang stated plainly as she sat next to the sergeant. "I failed her." Light retorted slightly irritated with herself, and Fang.

"That idiot Snow stayed by her side, when I abandoned her. She asked for my help, and I said no. Then when I tried to help I was too late." Lightning's voice was disgusted. She gripped the tear tightly, and balled her other hand into a fist. She was about to strike the stone they were sitting on but Fang caught her wrist.

_ This is the moment I was waiting for, as soon as I was about to give up, soldier girl lets me in. Ha! Imagine that! _ Fang thought to herself

"Let go of me." Lightning spoke in a warning tone, but Fang being Fang didn't acknowledge the warning.

"I'm not going to let you blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. Don't go getting all defensive on me now. I am no threat to you Light." Fang spoke while looking Lightning right in the eye.

"Tch! You don't know what happened." Light replied. She broke eye contact by looking up.

"Your right, but I do know that you are doing everything in your power, to get her back and believe it or not I can relate!" Fang said in a demanding tone and grabbed Lightning's chin to keep her eye contact.

Lightning jerked away and stood up. She put the tear drop in her pocket and then crossed her arms, turning her back to Fang. " You can't relate to failing, the one person that you should have protected no matter what." "Yes I can! I failed Vanille. I told you I would tare down the sky for her, and you would do the same for Serah wouldn't you?" Fang stood up as she spoke.

"It isn't the same." Lightning muttered under her breath. "It's very similar though." Fang countered. The warrior walked up behind the soldier, so close that she could see Lightning shutter slightly. Fang had never gotten this close to the eldest Farron before. The raven haired woman's heart beat was slowly increasing. She had her right there, right in front of her. Lightning never turned her back to Fang.

"You should no better than to show your back to a potential threat. You're off your game soldier." Fang whispered in the Soldier ear. This time Light shuttered much more noticeably. "I make you nervous I can smell it. Why do I make you nervous?" Fang spoke seductively in her husky tone. She caressed both of Light's arms when she started her last question.

Light closed her eyes nervously and then shot one of her elbows into Fangs stomach. "Don't touch me!" Light barked as she pulled away from Fang.

Fang growled and rubbed her stomach in the tender spot Lightning had created. "You're jumpier than usual… what's eating at you?" Fang growled again. "Why must you constantly get so close, and say the things you do and, and look at me like you're going to hunt me down! Just stop it!" Lightning expressed angrily.

"Why are you so afraid of me? Why are you afraid of letting me in?" Fang roared angrily at the soldier. "Why waste the time on emotions when there isn't any time to spare! It doesn't matter. Why become close to some one if it is inevitable, that you're going to lose them!" Lightning's voice cracked at the end of her rant. She turned around and walked to a wall. She put both her hand above head and on the wall, as she looked down. "It doesn't matter" She muttered under her breath, as she hit the wall with one of her fists.

"So, then you would rather never have what you want, because you are going to end up losing it? So you would rather live never knowing what it would have been like to have what you wanted, even for a little while. Why cause you would be afraid that there would be more pain if you lost what you had, than if you never had it at all.?" Fang stood up straight. "Yes." Was all Lightning had to say to the warrior.

"Well your wrong it will hurt more, when what you wanted is gone, and you never got the chance to have it." Fang said in a confident tone. Lightning just scoffed.

Fang approached the soldier again this time more cautiously. "Light…" She spoke softly, into the shorter woman's ear. "I'm not going anywhere." Fang said as she placed her hands on Farron's waist. The pink haired woman turned around and looked the older woman in the eye. Fang's hands still remained on the woman's waist. Lightning had never looked so scared or vulnerable.

She raised her hands and rested them on Fang's chest as she looked down and to the side. "Fang…" Lightning sighed heavily. "Look at me." Fang said in a soft yet demanding tone. Light hesitantly looked up at the warrior. As soon as she did Fang seized the moment she had been waiting for. She kissed the soldier deeply, yet gently, and to her surprise the soldier kissed back. Farron wrapped her arms around Fang's neck and leaned into the stronger woman desperately.

Fang held the young woman up and continued to kiss her like, she would die with out, the feel of Light's soft supple lips on her's. Light broke the kiss so she could breathe. When the younger woman caught her breath Fang tried to kiss her again, but Light turned her head away, and lowered her hands back to Fang's chest. "Fang we can't, I can't do this." Light's voice was strained.

"Why not you want this, just as much as I want it. Give yourself a break for once." Fang replied. She kissed Light on the head and then held her close. Light gave into the embrace. "I don't deserve a break, I have to keep everyone safe, and get us through this." Lightning whimpered feeling weak. "Shush now you aren't alone any more you have me." At Fangs words Light looked back up in to the warrior's blue eyes.

Light couldn't help but kiss Fang again, she needed to feel safe, and Fang made her feel more than just safe. Light rested her hand's on Fang's strong shoulder's. The two continued to kiss in a desperate manner, but not in a lustful way.

They had both been longing for each other since they met in Palumpolum. Light had talked to Fang when they first met. It was scary to her, how she could talk to the warrior so easily. The two continued to kiss for what must have been over 10 minutes. The simpleness of just one kiss, was all it took for them to lose track of time.

"What are you doing!" Hope yelled angrily when he saw Fang with her tongue down Light's throat. Fang nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the boy shriek in anger.

Lightning was his! Two girls couldn't be like that! It wasn't right it didn't make sense. It was supposed to be a boy and a girl together. It confused him and hurt him, he thought Lightning cared, how could she do this.

"Hope calm down, just breathe, okay? It's okay." Vanille was standing right next to him. The two were just trying to find Lightning and Fang to tell them dinner was ready. Hope began to shake with uncontrollable anger. "NO!" He yelled. He had balled his hands into fists. "IT'S NOT OKAY!" Fire began to erect from Hope's hands. "Hope you really need to calm down. Ouch!" Vanille tried to put her hands on his shoulders but, he was so hot, it burned to touch him.

"Kid you need to chill out literally." Fang said getting very worried about the current situation. "SHUT UP!" He screamed at Fang as the flames around him got brighter and larger. Light tried to run over to him when Fang grabbed her wrist. Light looked up at her new lover confused. Fang shook her head. "It's too dangerous, he is angry at both of us I can't risk him hurting you on accident." Fang explained. "Let go of her! DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" Hope yelled desperately.

When he yelled the flames around him grew larger in a flash almost hitting Vanille. This cause her to yelp and jump away. Fang immediately obeyed the boy's order, and put her hands up where he could see them. She couldn't risk him hurting himself, or Vanille, or any one for that matter.

"What's going on we heard shouting!" Snow yelled startled as him and Sahz ran into the frightening situation. Sahz and Snow immediately ran to Vanille, to protect her from the boy who looked like he was literally about to explode.

"We came to get Lightning and Fang for dinner, and we found them kissing. Then Hope just lost it." She explained quickly and quietly. "GO AWAY! JUST EVERYONE GO AWAY!" He yelled and sobbed at the same time. They all began to obey him immediately. "NO! Everyone except Lightning." His voice grew weak and quiet but, he was still on fire.

"No way am I leaving you here! Don't even think of asking me to leave. I know he doesn't want to hurt you but he is out of control." Fang shook her head and began arguing with Light. "Fang just go, you are going to make him mad, and I can handle myself." "But…" "Fang!" Lightning snapped. "GO AWAY!" Hope screamed at the warrior. As he spoke a fire ball shot off towards the older of the two.

"Fine! Fine…" Fang unwillingly gave in. "Hope calm down, okay? You need to breathe." Light spoke to him softly. "I Thought you cared about me!" He cried out painfully. "I do Hope." She said calmly. She had a soft spot for the kid, he had been through a lot. "Ugh! You're, YOU'RE LYING!" The flames grew uncontrollable as he screamed.

"Enough!" Fang yelled and hit the boy on the back of his neck, instantly knocking him out. The flames disappeared and he fell unconsciously, but Fang caught him to keep him from getting hurt, from the fall.

"That was beyond ridiculous! Why is he so unstable?" Fang asked as she picked the boy up. "He is a teenager that saw his mother die, had to leave his father, and saw his first crush kissing a girl, meanwhile he got turned into a L'cie and could go cieth at any minute, and his focus is to destroy his home. You can't blame him for not being able to control his magic." Lightning said quickly as she ran to see Hope.

"Fang we can't…" "Now wait a minute Light, you aren't just going to give up on me just because.." "FANG! He could have killed himself he needs stability! He is just a kid and he can't catch a break!" Lightning interrupted.

"Oh so the first chance you see an out you take it before anything has even started! He has a crush on you, it happens! You are just going to up and leave, what you want because he had a break down!" Fang was enraged by Lightning's supposed solution.

"He is more important than me I can't put myself in front of him. I need to think about the others before me. I knew this was a bad idea." "What about me then? You aren't going to think about what I want? You just drop me just like huh? Well fine you take him, and the other's and put yourself last." Fang handed Hope to Light and began to leave.

"Fang!" Light called out but, Fang was already gone. Light walked back to the camp with Hope in her arms. When she arrived she put Him onto a make shift bed and found the others by the fire. "Hey Light where is Fang?" Snow asked noticing Lightning only came back with Hope. "She left…" Light said in as stable of a voice as she could manage. "She'll come back, she probably, just needs to blow off some steam." Vanille said quite sure of herself.

"What happened to him?" Sahz asked as he nodded towards Hope. "Fang knocked him out, then we fought and she left okay? I'm done with the question's." Light said in an irritated tone. The others caught on that Light was not in the mood to talk. The soldier drifted back over to the boy, and sat on a rock near him.

"Wow so Fang and Lightning who would have seen that one coming! Things never get boring around here." Snow said in an amused tone. The other two just looked at him like he was an idiot. "What! I honestly would have never guessed…" he trailed off in to silence.

"Oh Snow, it's okay you probably had other things on your mind. I just can't believe Hope almost exploded, its got to be rough. I can't imagine what I would be like if all those things happened to me." Vanille patted the big man on the back. The three of them were sitting by the fire, eating their food slowly. The sun was beginning to set. "I hope Fang gets back before it gets to dark…" Vanille spoke mindlessly.

"Fang will be fine kiddo, I think I would be a little flustered if that had happened to me. She'll be back probably before tomorrow. I wouldn't know what to do honestly. I wouldn't blame the kid, but I'd be angry at the situation. Fang seemed really protective of Light, even in the short moment I saw them across the spring, and knowing the soldier… Well she probably, decided to call it quits with Fang, that's my guess any way. If I was our leader I would definitely think about it at the least." Sahz spoke mindlessly

"Ohh!" Vanille pouted. "F. Y. I. Fang has been drooling over Light since they met, I think it was in Palumpolum? But what happened back there, I think was the first time anything has happened between them… Fang is more sensitive than she lets others see, I'm worried she'll do something stupid…" The young girl explained worried.

"Like what?" Snow asked. "Oh I don't know, maybe… well… It isn't very uncommon of her to want to kill something…" The red head explained wearily.

"Well that's not so bad she's hunter, she'll be able to fend for herself right?" Snow asked.

"No… Snow, she hasn't been known to be smart about it. She could do something like oh you know… Go after a behemoth king, all by herself." Vanille mumbled under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Sahz said after he choked on his food. "When Fang is upset she tends to want to hurt something, which isn't uncommon for most people, but what makes Fang different is that… Well she gets no satisfaction out of hurting something weak. The more upset she is, the stronger her target becomes… A behemoth is actually kind of small compared to what she is feeling I'm sure…" Vanille said even more worried, when she thought about her friend.

"What are you saying?" Sahz became concerned at the look on Vanille's face. "I'm saying lets hope, that she decides to go with the behemoth king, compared to what she could choose… And its getting dark different creatures come out at night, and they are usually way worse than what we see during the day. I just hope she comes back soon." Vanille's voice was barely higher than a whisper.

"If she doesn't come back soon, we will go look for her okay? I don't think that is unreasonable." Snow spoke in a comforting tone. Vanille only nodded and set her food down.

"What happened…" Hope groaned groggily as he came back to conscience. He sat up and rubbed his head, with his eyes still closed.

"Lay back down." Light said to the boy, with her back to him. She was sitting on a rock, staring up at the sky with her legs and arms crossed. "What happened, I don't remember…" Hope asked when he opened his eyes. He saw Lightning, and three figures over around the fire. There were two men, and a very girly figure, that made five. Some one was missing..

"If you can't remember than don't worry about it, if you want there is food by the fire." Light informed the boy, who was still gaining coherence.

"One of us is missing… That has to be Vanille so… Where is Fang?" After he ended his question Hope stood up abruptly as his memory flooded back to his mind. He stood so fast that he stumbled a little before he gained balance. He clenched his fists and looked at the soldier, who was now facing him, and standing with her gun blade in hand.

"Sit down!" She said in her usual commanding voice, but this time it was slightly angry. He sat down, when he realized that Lightning saw him as a threat now.

"I didn't mean for it to happen…" He said weakly, but honestly. He really didn't mean to lose control.

"I know. You need to learn how to control, yourself especially now that you have magic." Light said as she put her gun blade away. She sighed and began to walk away from the camp.

"Where are you going?" Hope called after her but she just kept walking. He sighed and decided to join the others at the fire. He was really hungry, and even though the food was cold by now, it looked amazing compared to what they had been getting.

"Hey how you feeling kid?" Sahz patted a place for Hope to sit in between him and Snow. Vanille handed the boy some fish, and Snow patted him on the back. "Aren't you mad at me?" Hope was genuinely confused as to why they were being so nice to him.

"It wasn't your fault, none of us blame you. You lost control, we have all lost control before, we just didn't have magic at the time. We aren't going to be angry with you just cause you were upset. It happens." Snow explained nonchalantly.

"Okay…" Was all the boy said, as began to eat. Time past slowly, as the 4 made small talk. It had been about an hour since Hope had woken up when Light came back to the camp. She seemed calm, but she was walking extremely fast. She grabbed Snow's brawling gloves and threw them to him.

"Get up you are coming with me. Vanille grab your staff, and you two stay here." Light ordered the team quickly and calmly. "What is it?" Snow asked slightly confused that Lightning chose him to go with her. It must have been bad, if she had willingly picked the brawler.

"It's Fang now lets go." And with those words she Left the camp. Snow and Vanille had to run to catch up to her. Light always got straight to the point, but this time it felt wrong. Something really bad must have happened.

"Well kid, looks like it's just you and me tonight." Sahz patted Hope on the back. "Why didn't she pick me to help… She doesn't trust me any more…" Hope said in a depressing manner.

"I don't think that is it kid. I think she just figured that you need some time to calm down still, and refocus. Plus you said it yourself you don't really like Fang. They will be fine." Sahz always knew what to say around Hope. He cared for the kid and, the kid listened to him, unlike the rest of the team members. Besides Sahz was a dad, and Hope had to leave his dad, so Sahz was a good temporary.

The two sat and waited until, they finally fell asleep.


	2. Trust Me

Okay this is just, the start of things. I'm trying to figure, out how far i'm going to take this. Relationship wise and story wise. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Where are you going?" She heard Hope call after her, but ignored him. She needed to think about what was happening. _You should have never let your guard down! Romance is nothing, but a mere distraction, And you have no time for distractions. _Light internally scolded herself as she walked, in no particular direction.

Light's mind was racing with so many foreign thoughts and feelings. If she had ever wondered why she didn't associate with many people, now she had her answer. Lightning barely understood herself, let alone other's in their foreign minds. Of all people Fang confused her the most.

She didn't understand why Fang loved to push her limits so much. It usually ended with Fang getting punched in the face, but still Fang continued her annoying practice's. Lightning had every reason to be nervous around the Pulsian woman. Fang was by far the strongest member of the L'cie family. Light knew that she would never be able to over power Fang if she ever let herself get pinned.

Light had always been the fastest and the strongest, among peers so Fang was more than just competition, she was a threat. Light saw Fang as a threat in everything. The Pulsian was more likable than the soldier, but just as smart also. She was stronger than Light and she was much older. She even was a natural born leader, and so was Light. She never did quite understand why Fang hadn't challenged her, for the leader title.

Fang seemed like the dominating type, in fact she was definitely the dominating type. For some reason she always followed Light, just like the others even though she didn't have to. She may have followed Light, but she sure as hell caused her plenty of trouble.

The thing that bothered Lightning the most above all else, was the way Fang looked at her. She looked at the soldier as if she was a piece of meat, and Fang was a famished gorgonopsid. It agitated the soldier to no end, and it made her more nervous than she was comfortable with. Lightning wasn't unknown for hitting people, but Fang got hit way more often than any one else.

Light would hit when she felt threatened or angry, and Fang had a habit of making the soldier feel threatened and angry. _But why did I feel so safe with her? She could destroy me. _Light was so confused. She had left the doorway to her inner self open for just a brief moment and Fang made sure to catch the door before it closed.

The hunter had seen Lightning in her vulnerable and confused form. Now that Fang had gotten so close, Light couldn't shut the Pulsian out of her mind. She despised Fang for making her feel weak, but she couldn't hate the woman.

_You should kill her for kissing you. No one kisses you. No one gets that close. _Light told herself as she wandered on to the Archylte Steppe. The Steppe was very quiet, and bare at night. There weren't many creatures out at all. Light walked over to a small Oasis and sat on a rock near the water.

"Well if it isn't sunshine!" Fang spoke mockingly as she noticed the soldier. Fang had been sitting on a cliff right over the small body of water.

"Great…" Lightning grumbled under her breath. _You were walking to get your mind off exactly what you walked straight toward. Good job Light. _She though internally, currently upset with herself.

Light stood up and began to walk away, when Fang flipped off the cliff and landed just in front of her. She tried to step around the warrior, but Fang only blocked her. "What do you want?" Light grumbled impatiently.

"Hey you're the one that invaded my space, I came here to get a way from the crazy exploding teenager. I figured we didn't want him to _blow up_ if he saw me when he woke up. Speaking of that, is he awake yet? I couldn't have hit him that hard…" Fang rambled. Despite her resentment, for Hope's terrible timing, she was truly worried about him.

"What do you care you're the one who hit him." Lightning retorted, with out much emotion.

Fang huffed in frustration. "Look I feel bad okay, _I do_, but he was out of control…"

"He is fine, don't worry about it, now can I go?" Lightning interrupted. She was starting to get uncomfortable with being around Fang, especially since they were alone. _The last time we were alone… She kissed me… _Light got irritated with thought of how Fang crossed the boundaries. No she didn't just cross them, she completely obliterated them.

"Why are you in such a rush? Got some where you need to be sunshine?" Fang smirked and stepped into Lights personal space once again. This time it was different, this time Fang knew what Lightning tasted like, and she wanted her now more than ever. The challenge, now was that Light's defenses were up. _There is no way she'll let me in again, I guess I'll just have to find my own way. _Fang smirked to herself.

Fang could see Light was getting nervous, with her being so close. "What's wrong don't you trust me?" Fang whispered into Lights ear. This made the soldier shutter.

There it was that vulnerable feeling Light hated so much. The look of nervousness disappeared from her face and become, irate.

Light shoved Fang as hard as she could. When Fang was only shoved back a couple steps, Light walked up to her and hit her, with a strong right hook. The hit caused Fang to fall, but she was still smiling. _Damn her, and that stupid smirk! _Light was beyond angry at this point. She chose to walk away rather than to rip the Pulsian's head off.

"Oh what's wrong too tired for a fight are we?" Fang mocked the soldier as she stood. The remark caused Light to stop dead in her tracks. _Oh Fang you idiot, can you keep your mouth shut for once… _The hunter groaned internally knowing, that her words were very unwise.

Light turned around and looked Fang straight in the eye. "Don't you _ever,_ touch me again. And just shut up, for once!" Her voice was low and cold.

"You have some major communication issues! If I remember correctly, and I do. You kissed me back the first time, oh and the second time… That's right you initiated the second kiss all by yourself. You are the one who kissed me, when lover boy found us. Isn't that right?" Fang shot back at Light, well past caring wether she got hurt or not.

"That… that isn't… it doesn't matter!" Farron was so angry she couldn't even speak. It made her even angrier that Fang of all people had to be right this time.

"What, cat got you tongue or something? Or were you just so quick to place the blame on me, that you didn't realize Hope's little break down, was just as much your fault as it was mine!" Fang was angry at this point also. She was tired of Light blaming her for everything. Light even blamed her for the rest of them, becoming L'cie. She was also frustrated to no end, because she was in love with the woman.

"Shut up Fang!" Light shouted as she drew her gun blade.

"Or what are you going to hit me? Oh wait you already did that." Fang spat sarcastically, with both her hand on her hips. The sun had fallen completely now, so the sky was lit by moon light now.

Light lost it, she let out a frustrated growl, and charged at Fang. The warrior drew her weapon just before the soldier reached her. Unfortunately, Fang didn't have time to properly defend herself, before Light reached her.

Light tackled the unprepared woman, with everything she had. The two tumbled over and rolled a couple times before Light ended on top.

"Oh so this is just a dominance thing, honestly I'm more of a top, but if…" Fang began to smirk, right before Light punched her again. Fang caught Light's hand the second time she tried to hit her while they were on the ground. This caught the soldier off guard, so Fang use it to her advantage and flipped them.

_Oh shit! You let yourself get pinned Farron… you should have never taken the fight to the ground. _Light told herself as she realized what big a mistake she had made. Light's breath became shallow and unsteady, this was not a good situation.

"Nervous sunshine? You look nervous." Fang said in an arrogant tone as she brought her face closer to the soldiers. Light struggled to set her arms free, but Fang had them pinned down on either side of her head. Light growled in frustration.

"Get off Fang! I don't… Just please get off." Light sighed in defeat. "As you wish soldier." Fang visibly saw fear in the soldier's eye's and immediately got up and offered her hand to her. She just laid there and looked up at the Pulsian, baffled. Fang changed from angry, to playful, to respectful in a matter of minutes. It confused Light, she just didn't understand.

"What?" Fang's voice brought Light back from her thoughts. Light grabbed her hand and stood up. She brushed herself off and started to walk off further into the steppe.

"Whoa! Where do you think your going? It's going to get dangerous out her soon, we need to get back to camp." Fang called out after Light. The soldier just kept walking, so Fang followed.

"Go away Fang I can take care of myself, I don't need you!" Light spoke as she started to stomp off, like a child. Fang ran after her and grabbed her hand, and Light punched instinctively. Luckily Fang was able to dodge it, and grab her other hand, as well.

"You don't understand!" Fang pleaded desperately, but Light jerked away. "Stop touching me!" Light growled again.

"Light the steppe is dangerous enough during the day, but it's even worse at night, just trust me on this!" Fang urged worriedly. "TRUST YOU!" Light spat as she turned to face Fang. "Why on Cocoon would I trust you?" Light was yelling now.

Fang turned her head to the side as if she was listening to something. "What are you too good to answer me?" Light shouted again. "SHH! Keep it down, Light."

"Tch! Why should I? Why should I listen to you. All you do is piss me off! So I don't care what you say I don't give a FU…." Light was cut off by an enormous roar, from behind her. She spun around to see a giant Ugallu, with a black mane and white skin, come out from behind a cliff side.

"Damn it! Light go get the others, I'll hold it off!" Fang said as she drew her weapon again. "What, why should I be the one to get them. I can handle…"

"Oh shut up! I know you can handle yourself, but you don't know this thing like I do. I can at least distract it without getting killed. This is the Ugallu King you see the red mark on its forehead? It's the shape of a crown. There is only one Ugallu King, unlike the behemoths. This thing isn't playing around, now go!" Fang explain as quickly as possible as the creature charged towards them.

"I'm not leaving are you insane!" Light argued with the Pulsian again. "Yes a little bit, but what does that have to do anything?" Fang smirked and challenged the beast.

"Are you sure?" Light asked wearily. Fang only nodded and stabbed her staff into the ground to preform entrench. The Ugallu reached Fang and clawed at her, as she guarded herself.

"Ugh! be carful" Light huffed as she ran to the camp. "Damn her, always being so good to me… Ugh, just hurry!" Light mumbled to herself as she ran back to camp.

When she arrived she thought about taking Hope, but realized that would be a bad call seeing as how just a couple hours ago he wanted Fang dead. A Synergist would have been nice, but Hope was emotionally impaired, and Sahz just wasn't skilled in what she needed. She needed some one strong in magic and a good medic, which left Vanille, and she needed a hard hitter, which was Snow.

Light walked over to the spot Snow threw all his stuff. She grabbed Snow's brawling gloves and threw them to him.

"Get up you are coming with me. Vanille grab your staff, and you two stay here." Light was flustered, but she didn't show it in her voice. "What is it?" Snow asked slightly confused that Lightning chose him to go with her.

"It's Fang now lets go." And with those words she Left the camp. Snow and Vanille had to run to catch up to her. Light as always got straight to the point.

She was trying to make good time, she didn't care if Vanille and Snow fell behind, they would catch up. She had to get back, to that damn woman, that drove her crazy. The truth was no matter how annoying Fang was, she was always looking out for Light, and taking hits that she didn't deserve.

Then it dawned on her, it had been there the whole time and she never saw it. If it had been a snake, she would have been bitten. Fang wasn't interested in being the leader of the group, because she already had a title of her own. Light was the leader, and Fang was the protecter.

It might have come from being, like a big sister to Vanille. She always protected Vanille, and when they found this group, they became a unit. It was almost like a real extremely dysfunctional family, but a family none the less. Fang protected what she loved, and Fang loved them all.

_Damn it Fang you and your big heart are going to get you killed one day. _Light said internally. As much as she hated to admit it she was worried. "Light! Slow down will ya?" Snow called trying to keep up the best he could.

"No time. Keep up, we are almost there." As the soldier ended her sentence, they heard a beastly roar from a distance.

"Uh… what was that?" Snow asked as Light stopped to listen. "The Ugallu King apparently." Light said as she turned to face the two behind her.

"Okay listen up, weather Fang is knocked out or not when we get there, this is how it's going to go. Snow you are going to challenge that thing with your sentinel role, and use mediguard only, you understand. Vanille you're going be in medic form, heal Fang up the best you can we are going to need her. Once she is healed up switch to ravager, give it everything you got. When we get weak switch back to medic. I'll be in commando form most of the time, and hopefully Fang will be able to sit on the side lines and be a Saboteur. We will play it by ear from there okay? Vanille do you know anything about this thing, that might help us?" Light quickly instructed them as she sharpened her weapon.

"All I know is that the Ugallu King, has very strong poison, and sharp claws. As far as it's weakness's, it's just like the smaller ones. Ice and Wind hurt it the most, and it's immune to lightning. It might be big, but it's very fast, and watch out for it's tail. Unlike the smaller ones it has a sharp barb at the tip of it's tail. Some used to say it was so sharp, it could cut through rock, like a knife through butter." Vanille said in an unsure voice.

"Okay good to know. Snow you have good ice attacks so when you can, switch to ravager and hit it hard. Lets move." Light commanded and left no time for either of them to argue.

When the three of them reached Fang, she was barely standing, but still standing. It impressed Light to see that Fang was not only alive, but actually conscious and still taking hits.

Vanille instantly started to cast healing spells as soon as Fang was in range. "Hey over here you over sized cat!" Snow yelled and successfully getting the beasts attention.

Light ran to check on the warrior. "You okay?" Fang nodded as she began to stand up a little more. "You think you can help us with a little sabotage?" Light asked again. Fang nodded again and stood even taller. "Good. Now it's your turn to stay out of the way and let me handle this." Light said in a tone that showed her decision was final.

Fang was not allowed to fight, she had already done enough. Even though she wanted to fight, Light wouldn't allow it. If she tried Light would probably knock her out, and Fang was to weak to fight the soldier. So, it was obvious that if Fang was to weak to fight Lightning there was no way she should be fighting the Ugallu King. She watched as the three started to battle the beast. She cast slow on the beast, when it's attacks got to fast.

Snow and Vanille started Ravaging with, their best spells, while Lightning focuses on basic melee attacks. Soon enough the beast was down and close to death. Light spun in the air to deal the final blows, when the Ugallu King swatted her away like a fly.

Light landed a good distance away from the team. She was winded, but conscious. Vanille ran over and began to heal her.

"Looks like it's you and me blondie. You go get him, I'll distract him." Fang ordered Snow as she drew her weapon again. "Come and get me you stupid bitch!" Fang yelled at the oversized cat. It turned it's attention towards her just as Snow hit it.

He threw one punch after another, and almost beat the brain out of it, until it collapsed. "Well I don't think he will be messing with us ever again." Snow flexed his arms as he joked around. He was still filled with adrenaline and high off the victory. He turned to Fang and looked confused when, he saw a horrified look on her face.

"Look out!" Fang yelled as she ran towards the oversized man. She reached him just in time and shoved him out of the way. Unfortunately she wasn't able to dodge the Ugallu's barbed tail. It sliced right through her left shoulder.

"Fang!" Light had been running back towards them when she saw the tail going for Snow. She reached Fang as soon as the tail pierced her right shoulder. Light cut it off before it had a chance to pull back. The creature roared in pain and ran off, back to where it came from.

The pain must have been to much, because Fang had passed out instantly. "Damn it! Snow when you kill something make sure it's actually dead, and never turn your back to a threat! You are such an idiot!" Light yelled at him.

He already felt horrible, and Light wasn't helping the situation. "Light let's get her back to camp. Don't pull out the barb until we get there, we need to get her to a comfortable place, so we can heal her properly." Vanille said trying to get Light's focus off Snow.

"Okay. Fine." Was all the soldier said as she began to walk back to camp. Snow picked up the incapacitated woman carefully and carried her back to camp.

When the four got back to camp, the conscious ones noticed Sahz and Hope were sleeping. Snow set Fang on a cot, Light had made for herself. "Okay Light we need to push it through the rest of the way. I'll need you to do it so I can start healing her quickly. We don't want her to lose any more blood. Snow where do you think you're going?" Vanille asked curiously.

"Uh, well I haven't been much help so far, so I figured that you don't need me?" He said slightly unsure.

"Tch! You got that right." Light mumbled under her breath. "Hush! It isn't his fault, and actually we do need you. Do you honestly think when Light pushes that thing through, that Fang won't feel it? She will wake up, so we need you to hold her down. You are the only one strong enough." Vanille said as if she were their mother.

Snow nodded and one arm over Fang's leg's and his other hand on her chest. Light just glared at him. _If he gets any idea's I'll kill him… What? What do I care? Right I'm just thinking about Serah…_ Light argued with herself. She told herself that she didn't like him touching Fang, cause he needed to stay true to Serah, but that wasn't the truth. She was being possessive, but she wouldn't admit it.

"You ready Light?" Vanille asked. She only nodded. "Okay push it through whenever you're ready." The red head instructed as she began charging her spells.

Light took a deep breath and then in one quick motion pushed the barb out. "SON OF A BITCH!" Fang roared at the top of her lung, from the rude awakening, of pain surging through her body. Snow's hand kept her from sitting up, and his arm kept her from kicking. Light grabbed the Pulsian's arms quickly before she could start swinging.

Sahz and Hope woke up in total shock when they heard the woman shout. "What the…!" Sahz squeaked as he reached for his guns. Hope just jumped up and looked around, until he realized what was going on.

"It's okay, it's just Fang, but… she doesn't look okay. Maybe she did go out looking for trouble like Vanille said." Hope said as he watched Light and Snow struggle to keep the woman down.

Fang continued to curse quite creatively until, the shock and most of the pain subsided. "Uh that's going to be a nice scar." Fang said and then started to smile. Light almost hit the woman, for being so nonchalant about almost being killed.

"Whoa what's with you sunshine?" Fang said noticing that Light had balled her fists up. "You almost got killed, and you're making joke! What is wrong with you?" Light asked in annoyance.

"Would you like that list alphabetically, chronologically, or in order of importance?" Fang said smiling as brilliantly as ever. Vanille and Snow just laughed, but Light's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Vanille and Snow left, to fill Hope and Sahz in on what had happened.

"Sit up." Light ordered as she measured out bandages. Though Vanille stopped the bleeding, Fang was still wounded and needed, to be properly bandaged. She did as the soldier said and sat up slowly.

The soldier slid the part of Fang's sari that was covering her arm, down carefully, so that she wouldn't touch the wound. Her hand were shaking as she went to pull Fang's bra strap down. Fang saw the soldier's unsteady hand and grabbed it.

"It's okay I'll do it, you don't have to." Fang said in a comforting tone. "Yes I do." Light said as if it was her duty. Fang just gave her a questioning look.

"It was my fault, this happened. I should have listened to you, and because I didn't you almost died." Light was angry with herself, for almost getting Fang killed. Light pulled her hand out of Fang's and lowered her bras strap.

"We don't want this to get infected, so you need to take it easy." She said as began to wrap the Pulsian's arm. "Is that to tight?" She asked concerned when Fang winced.

"Not hardly, just a little tender."

"You should have let it get Snow, he was stupid enough to turn his back to it. You didn't have to protect him. It's not like he isn't twice your size, you know?" Light began to talk as she wrapped, the hunter's shoulder.

"He is a friend. I defend my friend's. At least I was prepared for it." Fang half way laughed. "You call this being prepared?" Light said as she applied pressure to Fang's wound.

"Ouch! Hey watch it." The hunter growled at her friend. "Don't be such a baby, if you were willing to take the hit, you have to be willing to deal with the pain." Light smiled. Fang looked up at the soldier as she smiled. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Wow sunshine you need to do that more often." "Do what?" Light asked serious again. "Smile. Your smile is beautiful." Fang reached up and touched Lightning's cheek.

"Fang…" Light sighed and put her hand over the Plusian's after she finished bandaging her.

"Right I forgot no touching…" Fang pulled her hand away, and almost stood up. "Don't get up, you can sleep here tonight, the ground won't be good for that shoulder." Fang and Lightning looked into each other's eyes.

"Why can't we just.." "Hope. I promised I'd take care of him, and so did Snow. I know he'll get over it, but you said stress can speed up the process of becoming a Cie'th. I can't let that happen to him. I'm sorry." Light explained quietly.

"I don't believe you." Fang said bluntly. "What do you mean?" Light was confused

"I don't believe that Hope is the only reason, you won't let me in. And I don't believe that you are sorry in the least bit. You are using him as an excuse and you know it. Am I really that bad? I won't hurt you Light." Fang half way pleaded, and halfway argued.

"Please Fang not here, not now." Light said in a tired voice.

"If not now then when, if ever? Why do you insist on putting, up these walls you have. Why not give in, just once?"

"Because once is all it would take to lose myself in you!" Light shouted a little to loudly. The other's didn't hear her word's, but they heard her shout. She stood up and Fang grabbed her wrist. The warrior stood up with her, and slid her hand down Light's wrist to hold her hand.

"I'll keep you safe." Fang lifted her other hand to Light's cheek. Light put her free hand of Fangs forearm. They put there foreheads together and just breathed.

"Fang, I just don't want to lose you." Lightning said desperately.

"You won't! I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Look at me I'm here to stay, Light." Fang urged Lightning to believe her. Light looked up in to the taller woman's blue eyes.

"You promise?" Light asked with so much fear in her voice Fang couldn't stand it. She nodded, and looked into the soldier's eyes.

Light kissed her hesitantly, as if she might get burned. Fang kissed back and held the soldier close. After about a minute the two separated. "I love you Fang…" Light whispered

"I love you too, Light." Fang replied in the same quiet tone. "You get some rest." Light said as she gently pushed Fang back down to the cot.

Fang didn't want to, but she complied and laid down. Soon enough the warrior was asleep. Light walked over to the camp fire, and realized none of the team member's had seen what just happened. She told them all to get some sleep, and then went to sit by Fang.


	3. Love in confusion

The next morning Light, woke up before the others. She found herself snuggling Fang, with her face buried in the Pulsian's neck. When Light fully came to her senses she sat up abruptly, in shock. After a couple of second's she remembered everything that happened, and laid her head back down on Fang's chest.

"Mmm… Good morning sunshine." Fang mumbled groggily as she woke up from a deep sleep. Light sat up again, and Fang sat up with her. "Where are you going?" Fang asked about to get up with Light.

"Lay back down, you need some more rest. I'm just going to go for a walk." Light was about to leave before she turned back around. She thought to herself for a moment and then went back to Fang. "I forgot something." Light said plainly.

Fang cocked an eye brow in confusion. Light leaned down, and kissed the hunter quickly, but sweetly on the lip's. "I'll be back soon." Light said after she broke the kiss, and then left the camp site.

Fang smirked to herself. She laid back down, and when she turned to her side, she saw a bubbly red head staring at her, from across the camp. "Oh Etro…" Fang groaned and turned around, as she heard the red head squeak in excitement.

Vanille ran over to her friend and sat on one side of the cot. She just stared at Fang with gleeful eyes. "What? You are really starting to become creepy, with all the staring and squeaking." Fang said groggily.

Out of no where Vanille hugged her friend, minding her wound. "I'm happy for you Fang, I just hope you are prepared for what you got yourself into. Good luck with that one." Vanille giggled as she pointed in the direction of where Lightning walked away.

Fang chuckled at her friend as she sat up. Vanille's smile abruptly changed to a pout. She hit Fang in her good arm then threatened her bad arm. "Oi! Watch it! What did I do?" Fang asked slightly shocked by Vanille's sudden change.

"You almost got yourself killed! Don't do it again! You know how scared I was? You always go looking for trouble when your upset.."

"Whoa! Lets get one thing straight I didn't go looking for the king ugallu! Light was wandering the steppe and ran into me. We got into another fight then she started yelling. I told her to keep it down, but she only got louder, and the ugallu found us. Okay?" Fang explained quickly.

Vanille mouthed an "O." Silently. "Any way don't go blabbing off to the others about this. If we decide to tell anyone, it needs to be Hope first. Got it?" Fang emphasized making sure her friend understood.

"Yep! It means I have no idea of what is going on between you two, cause nothing is as far as I know." Vanille smiled radiantly.

"Good girl." Fang patted her friend on the head and attempted to stand, without hurting herself. She failed, though she got to her feet, she grunted in pain. _Etro! I get stabbed in one place, but if I move an entirely different muscle, it still hurts. Oh it's going to be a long next few days. _Fang thought internally.

"Fang maybe you should sit back down." The red head suggested weakly. She knew Fang more than likely wouldn't listen to her.

"Psh! It's just a scratch, I'm fine. You really think something like that is going to hold me back?" Fang winked at her friend, and wore her trade mark grin.

"Fang! A _**METAL BARB! **_Sliced all the way through your shoulder like butter! That is hardly a scratch! Its going to take awhile for your muscles to reattach and heal back. Fang you need to.."

"Yeah, yeah okay mum whatever you say." The warrior waved off Vanille dismissively as she walked away to find Lightning.

"UGH!" Vanille shrieked in frustration. Fang had a talent for irritating people, she even got to Vanille sometimes. It was mainly Fang's stubbornness and recklessness that angered the red head. She had qualities that caught everyone off guard in the group. Light hated her arrogant flirty attitude and her challenging character. Hope despised her persistence and nonchalant attitude. Snow was just plain intimidated by the woman. Sahz didn't really have a problem with her, but he envied her confidence and determination. He also slightly resented her for being over 500 years old. He was barely 40 and couldn't keep up with her if his life depended on it, and it usually did. Fang was used to one person loving something about her that another person hated, to her it kept things interesting.

"Hey where did she go?" Snow asked groggily, pointing in the direction Fang walked off to. Hope and Sahz were beginning to wake up as well. "I don't know." Vanille sounded as if she genuinely had no clue.

"She was in pretty bad shape last night. Don't you think she should be resting?" The blonde man asked slightly concerned.

"Yes I do, but apparently she doesn't. What can I do when she is so damn stubborn.." The red head replied hopelessly. Snow just nodded.

"Why is she like that?" Hope asked just out of curiosity.

Vanille thought carefully before she spoke. "It's just Fang's way. She never liked any one taking care of her, because she felt fully capable. She is used to taking care of and protecting everyone else, not the other way around. I think she likes it that way. I suppose it could be pride, but mainly I think she just doesn't want to be a burden. It's just in her nature to persevere and always keep moving. She never gives up, Fang is a fighter and she will be till the very end I'm sure of it. I don't even know if she knows the meaning of the word quit." The young girl explained gently.

"Oh I guess that makes sense" Hope said while deep in thought.

Fang walked along Light's tracks until she found a small clearing on the cliff side. She saw Lightning sitting at the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling off the side. Fang approached the soldier cautiously.

"Why aren't you laying down? You won't be taking on missions today." The soldier spoke as she heard Fang approaching. "I'm fine, and why not? Like I said I'm fine and what is that?" Fang asked as she noticed Light holding something that reflected brightly in the sunlight.

"I didn't ask how you were feeling. You aren't coming with us today it's not debatable. Oh and this would be what sliced through your arm like butter." Light stood and turned around, with the massive piece of metal in her hands. The metal barb was thick and blunt at one end, about a quarter of the way up the sides became blade like. The barb itself was a double edged sword. It got narrower and sharper. The tip of the barb was so fine and sharp, that it was as small as a needle, but sturdier than a steel door. It was the perfect weapon, and was four and a half feet long.

"Wow, now that is a beautiful piece of creation right there. Its blade is so fine you can even see it cut the air if you look closely, It's perfect." Fang beamed at the piece of metal as if she had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Yeah perfect for doing a lot of damage, which is why you're benched for the next two day's." Lightning dropped the piece of metal to the ground, so she had the warrior's complete attention.

"Yeah.. Wait what? Two days why? That is absolutely absurd, I'm fine now as it is. I can sit here and "rest" to make you all feel better for one day, but two? You are out of your freakin' mind!" Fang ranted angrily.

Light closed the distance between them faster, than Fang was ready for. She grabbed Fang's bad shoulder quickly, but gently. The warrior was on her knees within seconds. "Hmph.. I got you to your knees within five second of trying, and I'm not even squeezing."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay! Point proven let go!" Fang yielded resentfully. Light let go of the raven haired woman as soon as she asked.

The soldier sighed as Fang stood. "Do you always have to do things the hard way?" Light asked as she looked into the older woman's eyes. Fang only smirked. "What?" Light asked in an emotionless tone.

"I suppose I usually learn the hard way, but trust me it only takes me one time to learn from my mistakes." The Pulsian smirked again.

"Tch! You never learn. You are persistent and stubborn, and never take no for an answer." Lightning scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh no sunshine I do learn. I learn a little more about you every time I talk to you, and you are right. I keep after what I want, especially when it wants me back. I don't take no for an answer with you, because what you really want to say is yes. Saying no I suppose is either a reflex or just comes natural to you." Fang came back calmly.

"Oh natural? Like you attract trouble naturally is that it? Like five innocent people got dragged into this mess because of you? Or how Hope became an atomic bomb? Or how you made me loose control so bad that I led a creature of myth, right to us! Or how you jumped in front of a blade that could slice an airship in half!" Light's voice slowly rose in anger.

"What's with you aye? One moment you kiss me goodbye and the next moment you're trying to pick a fight? I jumped in front of the barb to save Snow. You're lack of self control is not my fault. Let me remind you that Hope's out burst was because he misinterpreted, how you felt about him. He thought you might have liked him romantically, little did he know men aren't your type. And what five innocent could you be talking about soldier? You, Snow, Sahz, Hope, and Vanille?" Fang countered bitterly.

"Serah, Dahj, Sahz, Snow, and Hope." Light spoke quietly.

"So I'm so blame for their fate? I'm the cause of all this am I? Oh and what about you, aye? You aren't included in the innocents, that don't deserve this?" Fang questioned still angry from Lights accusations.

"I am a soldier, I kill, fight, and war for a living. Sooner or later I would have become involved in this l'cie mess." Light dropped her eyes to her feet. Fang crossed her arms in agitation.

"If you feel I'm that horrible, and so responsible for all this, why didn't you just let me die? You didn't have to tell the others I was in trouble. You didn't have to run off the ugallu." Fang continued to push the issue.

"I'm mad at you Fang! Your reckless. Every decision you make effects everyone here. You almost died and it scared me, okay! You make me angry cause you scare me! I'm scared to lose you, but I'm scared to let you in! Nothing makes sense anymore, not since you showed up! I don't let people in so I push them away. You try to get in and I fight you off, but you find my weak points, because I let my guard down around you. I feel safe with you and that scares me too. Everything about you scares me. I don't know why I feel this way.!" Light rambled.

Fang walked up to her and put both hands on each of Light's shoulders. Light stopped talking as soon as she felt the contact. "You don't have to be scared of me, because I'm not going to leave, and I'm not going to hurt you. I love you alright? Figures I'd pick the most challenging woman in the universe, to fall in love with." Fang smirked and caressed Light's cheek.

Light smiled at the touch and looked into the warrior's eyes. "You really do, attract trouble, and do everything the hard way." Light said as she place her hand over the one on her cheek.

Fang smirked again. "It keeps thing interesting." Light giggled at Fangs remark.

"Just the way you like it huh?" Light smiled as she spoke. Fang felt the breath get sucked out from her lungs as she witnessed, the soldier's gorgeous smile. _A rare but beautiful sight indeed._ Fang thought to herself.

"That's right." The Pulsian brought her other hand up to hold the soldier's face. Light reached and held onto both of Fang's forearms. "Fang.." Light sighed under her breath. There it was again the vulnerable, yet safe feeling the Pulsian had over her. She felt weak, but it felt nice to not be the strong one for once. It was terrifying and relieving at the same time. It was confusion, it was love.

"What is it?" Fang asked in concern. "We have to get back to the others, I'm sure they are awake by now."

"You're kiddin' right? They can take care of themselves for another ten minutes I'm sure. They don't need you every second of every day, not like I do right now at least." Fang smiled as she saw a small blush creep up to the soldiers cheeks. Fang brought her forehead to touch Light's and took a deep breath.

The strawberry blonde tilted her head up hesitantly, until her lips brush against, the taller woman's. It was a slow and needy kiss at first, but it soon became a deep loving one with in moments. Fang grabbed Light's waist and brought their bodies extremely close. The slightly shorter woman, wrapped her arms around Fang's neck out of reflex. Light unfortunately couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped her lips from the sudden contact.

Oh that sound drove Fang wild, control was almost completely gone from her, at this point. Almost five hundred years without any action would get to anyone. Wether she was asleep for most of it or not, it was still an unfathomable need she never thought she would have. It was almost painful, and no one had ever made her as crazy as Light did. She knew she was coming off a little to strong for Light, but the soldier didn't seem to mind much. Little did she know, Fang was using a tremendous amount of restraint.

The situation was unnerving for the soldier, she never let any one have control, especially if it left her vulnerable, and right now she was not only vulnerable, but incoherent. The sweet kiss, became a deeper kiss, which led to more touching, very quickly. Of course this was Fang after all, what else would she have expected. Next thing she knew her back had slammed into something hard, it was an unpleasant forcefulness. She gasped as she felt the impact and broke the kiss.

The gasp turned into a groan of pleasure as she felt kisses and nibbles on her neck. Her legs automatically wrapped around Fangs waist, shortly after her back hit the tree. Light surprised herself, by this action. She also was surprised by how much she was actually enjoying, what was happening. Light wasn't a very physical person, when it came to affection. She had been in a couple relationships before, with men but they never worked out, mainly because she couldn't stand being touched. But she was being touched now the same way her exes had tried, the only difference was that she liked it this time. Her body was heating up, and she had tingling sensations between her legs, that she was not used too.

Light recaptured Fangs lips shortly after she had wrapped her legs around the hunter. She had let go of Fangs neck and grabbed her face, to get to the Pulsian's lips. Fang quickly grabbed the soldiers hips to keep her from falling. Fang had almost tackled the strawberry blonde to the ground, when Light decided to jump on her, like she did_. God I wasn't expecting that! Doesn't she realize I'm holding back. This woman is going to make me go wild! _Fang smirked at the thought.

"Whoa!" Sahz shouted and turned around immediately when he saw the two women groping each other on a tree. Snow unfortunately couldn't avert his eyes fast enough, in fact he couldn't avert them at all. The giant of a man was also unable to pick his jaw up off the ground. He was shocked seeing a woman that looked almost identical to his fiancé, with her legs wrapped around the Pulsian. He was also sure he was hallucinating, because he knew that woman was Lightning.

Light and Fang immediately jumped away from each other as soon as they heard Sahz. Fang was relieved that Hope was no where to be seen, Light on the other hand wanted to strangle Snow, who was still staring at her like an idiot.

"What are you looking at." She growled lowly while she was still trying to regain her breath.

As soon as the sound of Light's voice met Snow's ears, he snapped his mouth shut and blinked repeatedly, while looking anywhere but in the direction of the soldier. Light growled again and the stomped of past the oversized man, causing him to flinch. Fang chuckled and shook her head.

"You better watch yourself mate. I don't think she is quite fond of you right now." Fang laughed, when saw the look of sickly horror cross Snow's face. Sahz had turned around at that point, but when he saw the look on Snow's face he couldn't help from laughing.

"Relax man! It can't get any worse than how she usually is with you." The older man patted Snow on his back. It didn't help much. Snow just looked at Fang and then stared at her. His brain was still processing everything that he had just seen. The warrior walked over to the cliff side, and picked up the barb of the ground.

"Just so you know your lucky I didn't let this go right through you heart, its pretty gnarly ain't it?" Fang just smiled and walked past the man, who's brain still wasn't functioning properly.

"Man! Snap out of it!" Sahz smacked the blonde in the back of the head, hard enough to gain his attention, but not to hurt him.

"What? Huh?" Snow jumped in surprise. Sahz just stared at him like he couldn't believe it, and then just walked off. Snow hesitated and then realized he was being left. "Whoa hey wait up!" Snow jogged after the rest of the group to get back to camp.

Light stormed back into camp first. She slightly startled the two teenager's who were talking by the unlit, fire pit. She disregarded the and walked over to her pack, to gather supplies for the day. Fang walked into the camp a little while after the soldier. She walked over to Light and handed her the barb. "You forgot this." The warrior said plainly. Light didn't look up at first, but she did after a moment. She saw the barb, and then stood up slowly.

"Thanks." She said without any emotion. She grabbed the large piece of metal and set it down by her pack, then she returned her attention to Fang. The soldier sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"They're watching us aren't they?" Fang nodded without looking at the two teenagers Light was referring to.

"Maybe we should tell him, that we…" Fang attempted to speak. "That we what Fang! What are we, exactly?"

"Together…. or so I thought, at least." Fang shrugged. She wasn't really in the mood for another one of Light's infamous mood swings. She didn't blame the soldier at all though. Fang had told the woman she loved her, but after that they hadn't talked much about what they were. It was more physical then it should have been at this point, and Fang knew it. She had moved a little too fast, and skipped a few steps, that she shouldn't have. She knew Light wasn't really used to relationships, but how was she supposed to know that's what Fang wanted. Fang would talk to her after the missions's that day, but now wasn't the time.

"Look we will talk later okay? Old man chocobo, and the jolly blonde giant just got here. And if we walk off again, they might send the human torch to find us again. I promise we will talk later." Fang smiled reassuringly. Light only nodded and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Okay listen up!" Light ordered. The group circled around her. Snow stood beside her and Fang stood on her other side. Hope was right across from the soldier, with Sahz and Vanille on either side of him. Vanille stood next to Fang on her free side, which left Sahz next to Snow.

"Fang is staying at camp for today, and tomorrow." Light stated plainly. "Why?" Snow asked slightly confused. "Because she is no condition to fight…" Lightning growled at him. "Really, cause she looked fine just a second ago back there. I mean if she can hold yo..Owwe!" Light elbowed him hard in the gut! Causing the man to grip his stomach and bend over in pain.

"What did I miss?" Vanille leaned over to whisper in the hunter's ear. Fang shrugged.

"Later. Unless, you want her elbow in your gut too." Fang whispered back. Vanille straightened up immediately and shook her head. She was not interested in the pain Light could inflict.

"Dude, she is going to kill you if you don't start using your head." Sahz patted the big man's back. Snow only nodded and coughed in pain.

"What's going on?" Hope asked Vanille quietly. "Beats me. I'm sure we'll find out eventually. You know grown ups and their secrets." The red head answered.

"Any way…" Light continued slightly annoyed. " We won't be going in two groups of three today. We will travel in a pack of four. Three actives and one alternate, then at break around one or two, we will switch out alternates."

"Who are the alternates?" Fang asked slightly curious. "Snow, Vanille, and me, are going to be the actives. Sahz will be going with us first, so Hope you will stay here till we come back, from the first round." Light spoke plainly.

""What!" Everyone except for Light said in disbelief. "You're leaving me here with him (her)?" Hope and Fang asked at the same time.

"Do I look like I'm joking. I'm not taking Sahz on the second round. He will be to tired by just sitting around camp. No offense Sahz. And without you, Fang I need a sentinel, and another strong commando, which is Snow. Vanille is the strongest medic, and ravager, not to mention with out you Fang, she is our only Saboteur. Any more questions." Light growled at the end of her explanation, in a warning tone.

The entire group shook their heads. "Let's go then." Light ordered in a final tone and left camp. Vanille, Sahz, and Snow followed her quickly, Leaving Hope and Fang alone.

"Great…" Hope mumbled under his breath. "I heard that! I'm not thrilled about being here with you either, but get used to it, cause this is just how it is." Fang snarled slightly and went back to sit on her cot. Hope stayed and sat at the fire pit.

_This is going to be a long day… _Fang groaned internally. Hope put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his hand, with a big sigh.

That day was going to be an interesting day for the whole group. They could have never guessed the events that occurred that day.

* * *

Thank you so much. All of you, that have commented though there are very few. And thank you to the many more that are reading this story, and maybe my other. I assure you Light's mood swings will in no way hurt her and Fangs relationship. the mood swings are just thier as my attempt to keep Lights character as close to her as possible. I would imagine that if the characters were truely romantically involved it would take a lot of effort from Fang, which is what i intend to do. I could see Light wanting Fang, but i believe it would take her time to accept her feelings for somebody of Fangs persona. The two should clash, with thier personality likenesses and differences. I am trying my best to keep the character's who they are. I am trying to keep thier reaction's close to what they would do with the situations i throw at them. I am practicing to be a writer for a hobby and somthing fun an interesting. Writing puts me in the world of which i am trying to portray, so i write fanfiction and use character's that are already developed to get a feel for how to handle characters and thier persona's as if they were real. That is why i try to write very canon, as much as i do love AU. This story will become very canon and follow the story as it progresses, but as i'm sure you have noticed, my first two chapters were quite long and took place in the exact same day. That being said it is hard to tell how fast the story will progress, but the end is nowhere near in sight. Again i thank all of you that have been reading. I have already briefly written a little of Chapter 4. If you notice most of my posts are on thursdays or wednesday nights, because they are the only days i have access to a computer. I am so sorry i haven't had access to the computer that has my story files. I did email my files to myself but the computer i do have access to won't open my files. sorry,

Ellie S.


	4. Love is letting go

Light marched off, taking point of the group after she exited the camp. Confusion was overtaking her at the moment, but one thing she did know is that she wanted to hurt something. Fighting never confused her, therefore it gave her something else to think about other than, Fang. Other than her huge lapse in self control when she jumped on the warrior also. Looking back at it Light felt like it couldn't have possibly been her when she, no her body jumped on Fang. Unfortunately Light knew that wasn't true, she wanted Fang more than she was ready to admit to. Things were moving to fast, faster than she intended. It was like she was falling out of an airship, and forgot where she put her anti gravity device.

Fortunately, the missions, today would keep her focused on something other than Fang. She did however feel slightly foolish, that she left Hope and Fang together, when she knew how fond they were of each other. _It isn't like I'm not suffering either. I have to spend the whole day with Snow! _Light thought to herself. The thought made her feel less guilty about Hope and Fang, but she was going to dread this day more than they were. Those two would only half to be around each other until 2 o'clock at the most.

"So sis! What was with that elbow back their? We all have caught you and Fang together now, so what's with the shy act?" Snow spoke nonchalantly.

_Oh god here we go!_ Light stopped dead in her tracks when the giant ended his questions. Light turned and faced him slowly. As soon as she was fully turned around she glared him in the eyes. Snow slightly regretted his attempt at interrogating Light, mainly because he swore he felt physical pain from her glare.

"Are you that dense?" She snarled at him viciously. Her words caused the man to back up slowly. Sahz and Vanille were just waiting for the moment, they would have to stop Light from ripping Snow apart.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I. Am. Not Your. Sister.? Do I really have to explain to you why mentioning my name and Fang's in the same sentence isn't smart to do around Hope?" Light warned, sounding slightly less dangerous then she first did.

"Oh. I get it, I wasn't thinking about that. Sorry Light." Snow looked as if a light bulb literally just turned on in his head. The group started walking again.

"Since when do you ever think? And since when did you think the subject of me and Fang, or the subject of Fang period, was open for discussion?" She asked more rhetorically, than literally. Of course Snow being Snow didn't understand the warning, and took it literally.

"Since you made it clear that I am here because, I'm basically Fang's replacement. I can do everything she can, except sabotage . And she can do everything I can except ravage. She is slightly more useful because everyone can ravage, but I'm fine with being second cause of that." Snow answered trying to converse with the leader.

"What makes you think that the only reason you are second to her is that she can sabotage. In fact what even makes think you land as high as number 2 in the first place? I doubt you will ever be that high in any raking system, except for who is cocoon's biggest idiot." Light smirked slightly at her last words. She rarely made jokes, but some times she couldn't help but tease Snow.

Vanille couldn't help but giggle at the soldiers remark. Sahz only shook his head in mild disapproval, because he was smirking at the remark as well.

"I resent that comment, and as far as physical strength goes, I'm the strongest. That is why I am second. You have speed, but fang is stronger than you and faster than me and almost as strong as me. So in strength I rank 1 Fang ranks 2 and you rank 3. In speed you rank 1 Fang ranks 2 and I rank 3." Snow explained.

"Whoa let me stop you right there hero. You do just realize that your ranking system puts all of you at a tie. You all average out to 2's. How is Fang 1, you 2, and Light 3, with those points?" Sahz asked curiously. He also stopped Snow in attempt to keep the young man from digging himself a giant hole.

"Because Fang is almost as strong as me. I think I only have a couple strength points on her. And Fang is nearly as fast as Lightning. See both of Fang's 2's are only a couple points away from me and Lights 1's where as our 3's are way Lower than Fang's 2's. Which Makes Fang one cause she could beat both me and Light in a spar hands down." Lightning growled at the man when he claimed Fang to be more superior than her.

"Speak for yourself." The soldier grumbled as she began to walk towards a yellow cie'th stone.

Vanille giggled again, knowing that Snow's comment though unwelcome by Lightning, was very true indeed.

"So Snow what puts you ahead of Light? She is our leader after all?" Vanille asked interested in the mans response.

"Well honestly in a battle she has me beat which technically puts her second to Fang, but I'm more of a people person than sis here. You know hero's are a fan favorite, so I'm sure if it was put up to vote I'd be 2." Snow grinned cockily.

His smile reminded Light of the raven haired Pulsian. In fact it was so close to Fangs smirk that she had a sudden urge to slap the grin off his face, just like she wanted to do every time Fang smiled that way.

"Lose the smirk! I'm not your sister, and you know I can beat your ass. So I advice you shut it!" Light snapped, instantly removing the grin from Snows face.

Light touched the Cie'th stone and accepted the mission, after asking the group if they were ready.

Back in camp Fang tried to keep herself busy, by examining the ugallu's barb. Hope huffed every now and again, in boredom and frustration. He notice the warrior was holding something big and shiny, and it wasn't one of her lance's. The object sparked his interest, so he got up to take a better look.

"What is that?" Hope asked still a good 20 feet away from the warrior.

"Come take a look if you want to see. It's the barb, from the tail of the ugallu king we fought last night. It was aiming for Snow but it would have killed him. At least it only got me in the shoulder. If I hadn't reacted it would have gotten the big fellow right in the heart." Fang explained.

Hope went to sit next to her so he could see the barb himself. "Wow this is really big. No wonder you woke me and Sahz up." Hope touched the piece of metal hesitantly.

"Yeah it hurt like a bitch. They had to push it all they through. So I have hole in my shoulder the size of that blunt end now. Granted pulling it out would have done much more damage to me." Fang shrugged.

"That is really big." Hope repeated accidentally.

"Yeah you already said that. Is something the matter?" Fang asked just to make sure Hope was alright.

"Yeah I just can't get over the fact that this thing, was in your shoulder. I guess Vanille was right, you are one to persevere." Hope said, though his mind was trailing to other thoughts.

"Oi! Kiddo what's on your mind?" Fang pushed the subject.

"Nothing." Hope got up and walked away from the woman at that point. Fang wore a confused look on her face. _What up with him?_ She thought, but using her better judgment, she decided to let him be. Fang set the barb down and laid down on her cot. She closed her eyes momentarily, and thought about the last 24 hours.

_How can so much change in barely any time, and nothing change after so long? Gran Pulse is still Gran Pulse after 500 years, granted there are no more humans, but it still smells exactly the same. But in not even 24 hours hell barely even 12 hours I can get Light who has had her walls up her entire life as far as I'm concerned, break them down and let me in. Or maybe I just climbed over and welcomed myself. Yeah it's definitely that second thought. That would explain her mood swings, cause I am still an unwelcome guest. But hey there is a way to climb every wall, and I sure as hell am getting what I wanted or so I thought. That woman drive me absolutely crazy! But that is what you love about her isn't it Fang. She is one of the only people in the universe who can actually hold their ground against you. She is feisty, stubborn, beautiful, deadly, basically you in a nut shell except from a completely different world. She also doesn't have a problem with narcissism. But she sure as hell has a problem with stoicism , it's just as bad, if not worse than narcissism. At least I'm not afraid to show emotion. How do I get her comfortable enough, to feel like she is aloud to show feeling? Hmm well I do like challenge's it keeps things interesting, not to mention I'm in love with the bloody woman! Oh the things I get myself into. _Fang smirked at her last thought.

"Why do you always try and pick a fight with Light?" Hope asked snapping Fang out of her thoughts. He had walked back over to her cot and was sitting on the ground at the foot of it.

"What?" Fang asked completely caught off guard by his question.

"Why do you always do things to bother her on purpose?" Hope rephrased his question.

"When casual conversation doesn't get me anywhere, I find any way possible to interact with that person, but with Light the only way I can get any sort of reaction from her is to make her uncomfortable. Trust me when I say if there were any other way I could get in through Light's barrier's without getting punched in the face I sure as hell would. She is so stoic. She doesn't like to show emotion or react with feeling, but she has a temper problem. If I cause her to lose her temper momentarily it opens up the doors to her other emotions. In other words doing it the hard way is the only way to get to know Light, or at least it is for me. You on the other hand are a different story. She feels I'm a threat, and she thinks of you like more of an apprentice." Fang spoke casually.

"Are you a threat?" Hope asked simply.

"No." Fang replied almost immediately.

"Why do you even want to know Light? Why do you care?" Fang sighed at Hopes next questions.

"Because, I can't help the way I feel about her. I tend to be attracted to the ones that have power complex's. I care about her cause I just do, and I sure as hell am not going to let some one lead me without knowing a little bit about them. Blind trust can get you into a lot of trouble. You best remember that Hope." Fang didn't mind talking with the boy but his questions made her uncomfortable. She supposed it couldn't do any harm to explain herself to him.

"Do you… Do you love her?" Hope asked. He still hadn't looked up to face Fang at all. He still had his back turned and legs crossed. His question caused Fang to sit up almost immediately. She quickly stood up and kneeled in front of him.

"Why?" She looked him straight in the eyes. She was trying to read the boy, but he was doing a good job at hiding his intentions.

"I just need to know." He said plainly, but his voice was shaky. There it was, what Fang was looking for. There was a sad glimmer in his eyes, a glimmer of pain.

"Look Hope, I lost both my parents when I was a little younger than you. I became a la'cie years after that, granted it was by choice, but it was still scary. Now I am walking around with barely any memory of what my focus was or what Vanille's is. I know that things are extremely hard right now for you, but they'll look up." Fang said gaining the boys attention. He only nodded.

"Do you love her?" He repeated.

Fang sighed again. "Yes I do more than anything. I don't know why, I just do. Trust me if I could help it I probably would. She is trouble, but I'm in love with her, it just can't be helped." She answered with a shrug.

"Okay." He said through a deep exhale.

"What?" Fang asked in concern.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry I lost control, back at the springs. Some times I can't sort out the feelings in my head and I confuse them with others. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." He said weakly.

"Luckily you didn't hurt anyone including yourself. Just so you know no one blamed you."

"Not even you?"

"No. I didn't particularly love your timing, but like I said I was in your shoes once. Let's just say I was a hell of a lot more trouble than you are when I was your age." Fang nudged him, causing the teen to smile.

"I have no trouble believing that, seeing as how you are still more trouble than me." He laughed softly, as Fang punched him playfully with her good arm.

"Oi! Watch it there, I have my reasons. We can't all be depressed ticking time bombs, some one has to lighten the mood." She defended herself with a smile.

Hope rubbed his arm tenderly. Even though it was just a playful punch she was still very powerful. "Easy for you to say…" Hope mumbled as he looked at her scorched brand.

"What was that?" Fang asked even though she had clearly heard the boy.

"It's easy for you to say cause your brand isn't progressing like the rest of ours. Even if we all go ci'eth, you won't so what do you care?" Hope became quieter the more he talked once he saw anger in Fang's features.

"First off my brand is still there meaning that it could suddenly go active at anytime for whatever reason. Second off how the fuck could you ask what would I care, if five people I love and care about turn into ci'eth? Do you honestly think it's easy for me to stand here and not be able to stop your brand's?" Fang shook her head as if she couldn't believe that Hope had just asked her a question like that.

"You're right I'm sorry." The silver haired boy said quietly. Fang sighed quietly and patted him on the back.

"It's alright, I'm sure all the others have thought the same thing you have, at some point in time." She voiced as she got back up and laid down on the cot.

"You think? You mean everyone or just a few." Hope asked out of curiosity.

"I don't think Snow's mind has even began to think about it, and Vanille has no reason to, she know's I'm in this just as tight as the rest of you. Sahz definitely has seeing as how he went into self hating, I'm not human anymore mode as soon as he got branded. He really hated La'cie, but now I think he is warming up to it cause he really doesn't have any other choice. Also there is the thing that happened with Dahj turning to crystal and, Vanille and I being partly responsible for him becoming a cocoon la'cie. So I know for a fact the question, 'what would Fang care?' has crossed his mind." She explained as her eyes drifted shut to rest. She was actually enjoying the boys presence and conversation. He kept her on her toes, and made her think. She could see why Light liked him. The boy was a thinker.

"What about Light? Do you think she has thought about it?" He voiced cautiously. Although Fang appreciated his cautiousness it was unnecessary.

"I know for a fact she has. She is the leader of this group. A good leader goes through all the question's about who is in their squad. Who can she trust and rely on the most and in what order. What reason's do her people have for joining her squad. Even though technically we all got dragged into this group, we all have the choice to leave at anytime we want. So I guess it would be what reason's do we have for staying, and how concrete are they? But any how Light is a good leader, so I know she has thought about my brand being scorched and why I'm sticking around or if I'd leave anytime soon.

"That makes sense." He said lazily. Both of them dozed off minutes later.

A few hours later.

"DAMN IT! OUCH! That hurts…" Snow complained loudly as the group walked into camp.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sahz said hurriedly as he walked through camp at a fast pace.

"Sahz sit still It will hurt less if you don't move! Sahz stop we need to get those needles out!" Vanille called after the man chasing him across the camp.

"Oh GOD IT HURTS!" Snow groaned loudly, waking up Fang and Hope instantly.

"What? What happened?" Hope jumped to his feet out of startlement. Fang only sat up and observed the situation.

Lightning walked up to the boy calmly and pointed to Snow. The Blonde oaf had hundreds of little needles sticking out of his skin. Though the sight was amusing, and made him look like a porcupine, Hope understood he needed medical attention. It was obvious Vanille had her hands full with Sahz, who seemed to be in even worse condition than Snow, So Hope went to his aid with no complaint, or explanation.

"What happened here?" Fang spoke groggily with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Sahz decided to pick a fight with a cactaur, we won naturally. Then he got the bright idea to pick a fight with a gigantaur. We almost had it down, but right before it was finished it decided to unleash 10,000 needles. Obviously with Snow being sentinel and Sahz taking command, they got the brunt of the attack. The needles sent those two running, leaving Vanille and I to finish off the over sized plant. After we had taken care of it, it took us a good 10 minutes to find the two passed out from the pain, near an oasis. Now we can't get them to sit still long enough to get a single needle out, let alone hundred's." Light explained as if it were an everyday occurrence. If the soldier was concerned, she sure didn't show it.

Fang chuckled softly and stood up right in front of the soldier. "You don't seem very worried."

"Should I be? Sahz had it coming, he did pick the fight after all, and Snow I could care less about. If there is anything Snow knows how to do, its to take a beating, any way he'll survive." Light turned her head to the side, avoiding eye contact with Fang.

Light's movement lined Fang's face right up with the sergeant's ear. "No, no reason to be worried at all, they'll be fine." Fang paused and lent in close to the soldier's ear. "But look's like this lot will be busy for awhile. Let's go somewhere private to talk." Fang practically purred in Light's ear, which caused her to shutter. The huntress smiled triumphantly. Light smacked her on the cheek gently to wipe the smirk of her face, and then dragged Fang out of camp.

"Don't follow us! Don't come look for us! Don't check on us! We will be back in a while. Don't come get us unless some one is going to die. Under stood?" Light asked daring any one to say otherwise, but everyone nodded submissively.

* * *

I am so freaking sorry about the wait. and promise that the next Chapter will be all Light and Fang. Sorry there wasn't much in this one. :-)


	5. Drive me Wild

Okay WARNING in this Chapter there is a bit more language in this one. But thats it so i guess this would be rated M. Speaking of that i might move this entire story up to an M, for obvious reasons. Some of Lightning and Fang's scenes get kinda heated. I'm just wondering if i should take em all the way or just keep them the way they are. I guess the scene in this one got a little bit more heated than the last one, depending on how you look at it. Anways i figured since i made you guys wait nearly two months for the last chapter i won't make you wait even two days for this one. enjoy. :-)

* * *

"Where are we goin' aye?" Fang asked as Light continued to pull her through the jungle like environment. They had been walking for about fifteen minutes, and Fang was already feeling fatigued. _No wonder Light didn't want me on mission's today. I am already breathing heavy and all I've done is walk._

"Somewhere, so we can see them coming, but still private enough not to attract fiend attention." Light answered logically go figure.

"I think it's a little to late for that." Fang smirked and planted her feet. Light took a few more steps not realizing that Fang had stopped, and was pulled back by the arm she had been using to drag Fang.

The warrior had pulled the soldier back gently enough so that she wouldn't lose balance, but forceful enough so that, their bodies collided gently. Light gave into the embrace and rested her head on Fang's chest. The Huntress had both hands on each of Light's hips.

"You've already got this fiend's attention, besides I reckon this is a good spot. I'm pretty sure it'll take em a few hours to handle those needles." Fang chuckled in the strawberry blondes ear.

Light placed her arms around the Pulsian's neck, and kissed her softly for a few moments, and then broke away. "I suppose you're right." She said as she walked away from Fang to sit on an aged log.

Fang growled in mild frustration, from the separation. She knew Lightning was thinking, and she was pretty sure they weren't going to continue where they left off that morning.

"Aye what's up sunshine? Whats going through that mind of yours?"

"How are we going to do this if we have to dance around Hope the whole time, not to mention the others. What are we even doing?" Light grumbled in confusion.

"Oh yeah about that I forgot to mention something heh…" Fang paused and rubbed the back of her head. Lightning stared at the Huntress with a 'well I'm waiting' stare.

"Yeah about Hope you don't have to worry about him any more. He and I had a bit of a talk you could say. It's not what you think he approached me, and started interrogating me! But it ended with him apologizing about yesterday and said that he was just confused. So problem solved." Fang finished her sentence boldly and flashed a bright smile. Lightning only stared for a few moments, causing Fang to shift uncomfortably.

"And this just so happened to slip your mind?" The soldier stood up with her arms crossed and walked slowly towards Fang. The warrior rubbed the back of her head nervously and nodded. "How could it have possibly slipped your mind?" Lightning spat. She was standing a few feet away from the Pulsian.

"Well I honestly was thinking that this conversation would end up like this mornings." She smirked and winked at the soldier.

"Like what?" The elder Farron stood there for a few moments, until all the blood she had rushed to her face in a giant blush. She put her face in both her hands and sighed in embarrassment.

Fang laughed softly and shook her head a few times. She walked over to the strawberry blonde and pulled her hands from her face gently. Fang kissed the shorter woman on the forehead.

"What about us Fang what is this?" Light pointed between herself and the huntress.

"Well for me it's love and I want you to be with me, cause I do love you Light. Maybe we moved slightly fast with out talking about it first, but I want to be with you, but only if that is what you want."

" You mean like dating? Are you asking me to be you girlfriend?" Light asked slightly surprised.

"Well yeah if you'll have me?" Fang smiled

"Yes of course, I didn't know that it was like that for you? I, well parts of me thought it was mainly physical, except for the times when you said you loved me, but I don't know. I didn't know what to think really."

"Yeah sunshine that is why we're talking about it." The warrior smiled again, and then brushed a stray strand of hair behind Light's ear.

This picture was so disarming the soldier seemed like a cute little girl. She had been blushing while Fang put hair behind her ear. It made Fang's heart jump into her throat. It was such an unusual sight, and it was all because of Fang.

The soldier looked back at Fang and slowly went for the kiss. "You have know idea what you have gotten yourself into." Light whispered quietly before kissing the huntress a lot harder then Fang had been expecting.

BACK AT CAMP

"Hold still Sazh! You're even worse than Snow. Quit! Stop being a baby!" Vanille scolded in a motherly tone causing Sazh to squirm a little less.

"Sorry" he said quietly and drooped his head.

"I bet you are we would have been over half way done by now if you had been sitting still. I know what cactaur and gigantaur needles feel like. It's like thousands of little bee stings all over your body. But we have to get them all out before we can start healing, otherwise some of the needles can get permanently imbedded into your skin and we don't want that do we?"

The pilot shook his head quickly and sat up straight, so that Vanille could work easily.

On the other side of camp Hope was attending to Snow's aid. The most the big man would move was a flinch every now and then from pain. Hope was almost finished with Snow.

"I guess you are a pretty tough guy. Land on a knife and still carry me across town. Get gigantaur needles flung at you and you take it like a champ, and just wait till its over. That is more than what I can say for Sazh." Hope smirked and looked over at the older man. Snow laughed slightly.

"Even Light will tell you I'm good at taking beatings, which is only fair really, with the way I fight." Snow said casually as if he wasn't in much pain at all.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my fighting style is Brawling. I use my fist's and special gloves but that's it. See back before NORA was formed I used to brawl on the streets, but only to help people. Like muggings or unfair fights, things like that. I'd jump in and fight the other guy one on one, but in brawling chances are you aren't going to walk away without taking a hit. So I had to learn how to take hits just hard as I threw them. It just goes back to the saying if you can dish it out you better be able to take it. That's why I'm a good sentinel" the blonde explained.

"Ah well that makes sense." The boy said as he pulled out the last needle. "Okay all done, just a second." Hope continued. He began to charge a cure spell and then sent it to heal Snow. "Better?" The boy asked

"Much thanks." Snow said as he stood up. "That is a lot of needles, hmm.. I got an idea give me a spare pack will ya?" The big man asked Hope. The boy obeyed and handed a pack to him.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked curiously.

"Well this was Sazh's fight and though he didn't get the killing strike he lead the whole battle till the end. So you and I are going to take his favorite weapon and the rest of his needles and customize his gun, and make special rounds." Snow explained

"Sounds like a plan. Lets go help Vanille finish first though." Hope agreed. Snow nodded and finished loading the pack with needles.

"Hey I see you're all patched up and as good as knew." Vanille spoke as the concentrated on Sazh. His Wounds were far more severe then Snow's. Hope could tell that from the start, but standing right in front of the pilot he saw, that his needles where much smaller, and finer. And on top of that he had about twice as many then Snow did.

"Yeah, but my needles weren't like that, why are his so much smaller." Snow asked.

"Well you see the gigantaur has needles imbedded in its skin, they are very large compared to these ones Sazh has. When it released it's attack the first ones to go were the needles in it's outer skin. Those were what you got hit with Snow, you got the first round. Sazh here got all the needles that lay right underneath the surface of a gigantaur's hide. They are much smaller and finer, and tend to hurt a lot more, because they pierce the Gigantaur's inner skin. It's inner skin is laced with an irritant poison, which causes the victims of these particular needles to feel like their skin is crawling with fire. It is quite an unfortunate situation for Sazh here. But you are in luck old man I only have a dozen left."

"Thank Etro." Sazh muttered under his breath.

"Well we are just going to take these and get them out of your way." Hope said as he loaded the smaller needles into another pack. Snow carefully pick up Sazh's favorite pistols and walked off.

"Okay" Vanille said not minding the men.

LIGHTNING AND FANG

As soon as Fang felt the force of Light's kiss her mind went every where. She never knew what Light was thinking half the time, which she liked, but it always caught her off guard. She would have never thought the soldier would ever kiss her like this. Lightning was beginning to drive Fang wild again. Some times the soldier overwhelmed the huntress in a good way, but none the less overwhelmed. No woman had ever made Fang feel the way Lightning could. The Pulsian had been with many women in the short 21 years before she turned to crystal, and not one of them could effect her like Light could.

Fang was thankful that there was no chance that Lightning could run into any of her past lovers. She didn't plan on telling the soldier about any of them, or what she had been like 500 years ago. And Lightning didn't need to know that Vanille was once more than just a friend, because they weren't anymore, but Fang couldn't do that. She would have to let Light know these things if she expected to know anything about Light. That was just how the soldier was. An eye for an eye, a story from the past with a story in return. Fang knew she wasn't going to enjoy some of those conversations in the future, but those where for another time and place entirely. Right now she had a gorgeous woman wanting her just as much as Fang did.

Light paused for a moment and separated her lips from Fangs slightly. "Where were we again." Light asked seductively.

"Well I believe we were up against a tree, but I would have much rather been like this." Fang said as she kicked Light's feet out from underneath her, and lowered her to the ground with her good arm. Light let out a startled noise when Fang kicked her feet away, but laughed when she was lowered to the ground.

"Of course you would've wanted it this way. Now what are you going to do now that you have it?" Light challenged the Huntress. As soon as the soldier ended her sentence she saw Fangs eyes change from hungry, to out right starving. _What did I just get myself into_. Light thought.

A little of the control Fang had snapped at that moment. She couldn't believe how much she wanted the woman that was laying underneath her. She felt a fire inside herself, and she wanted to consume everything Lightning had.

Fang kissed her lightly a couple times and the hovered over her, so that Light had to lean up if she wanted another kiss. When Light tried Fang lifted her lips just out of reach, and when Light was about to give up Fang kissed her again.

The soldier was seeing just how playful Fang was, but it was slightly irritating, though Light admittedly was enjoying it.

Then Fang kissed along the soldiers jawline, and then nibbled at her ear. Light moaned softly, causing Fang's body to heat up immensely. She nibbled down Light's neck and then kissed her again. Fang pushed her hips gently into Lights, causing the soldier to whimper through the kiss. Both of the women's heart rates sped up. Fang kissed the other side of the soldiers neck, and added pressure with her hips. Lights legs flew around Fangs waist and pulled her into her more. "Ahh Fang…"

That was it, all of Fang's control shattered into a million different pieces. She almost ripped every article of clothing off of Light, and devoured her. Key word almost, Fang what little strength she had and jumped off of the soldier.

They were fooling around sure, but she knew light wasn't ready for anything past second base. Which was extremely frustrating for Fang, but of course Fang always put everyone else first.

The huntress went over to lean on a tree and catch her breath and rub her bad arm. She had been using that arm for support which had been a bad idea. She felt a warm tingling sensation in her arm for a moment and then the pain was gone. She looked up to see that Light had cast a cure spell.

Light didn't need an explanation, she was pretty positive that if Fang hadn't gotten off of her when she did, Light would have lost her virginity in the middle of Gran Pulse. Being fucked in the middle of the jungle didn't appeal to Light, especially not for her first time, and definitely not for her first time with Fang.

The soldier walked over to Fang and kissed her. "Thank you." She whispered in the Pulsian's ear and then lent her back against Fang. Fang wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and moved her head to the side so she could kiss Light on the cheek.

"Yeah. You're going to want to be a lot more carful in the future." Fang chuckled.

"And you are going to need to learn a lot more self control than that." Lightning retorted.

"Fair enough, but I can't help that you are the hardest woman in the universe to resist. No one has ever had the affect you have on me." Fang explained.

"Out of how many women?" Light asked curiously and turned to face Fang.

_Shit! Good job Fang. Now are you goin to try and avoid this question or are you goin to answer her with a straight forward response likes she deserves. Oh great job guilt yourself into it why don't you._

"Uh well a few." Fang said hesitantly.

"How many is a few Fang? I mean is a few actually a few like three or four. Or does it mean quite more than a few." Light asked breaking there physical contact and crossing her arms.

"Do we honestly have to talk about this right now? Right here?" Fang asked trying to postpone the conversation.

"This seems like as good a place or time as any, I'm sure the team will have there hands full for a while. Don't you think? That's what you told me any way isn't it." Light rose one eye brow.

"What does it matter how many women I've been with romantically or intimately?" She continued to avoid the question.

"Oh so that means you have been with a lot does it?"

"No! Okay a dozen, but that's it. And that was over 500 years ago almost all of them are gone." Fang slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"Almost all of them?" Lightning stood confused.

"I meant to say all. All of them are gone and ancient history. 500 years heh… How could one of them be around still. I suppose if one was around we would just be friends any way so long ago you know. Things change." Fang babbled nervously hoping that Light would have a dumb moment for the first time in her life. A few seconds after Fang had finished speaking, Lights eyes grew wide and her mouth opened wide, and she looked pissed.

"Light it's not what you think! It was a long time ago, even…" Fang began to back pedal, but was cut off.

"A long time! Really Fang! I would tare down the sky if it mean saving Vanille? That long ago huh? Vanille! Fang really, you didn't think that was an important thing to mention. Oh yeah by the way I'm in love you but the girl I told you I'd tare down the sky for isn't like a little sister, she is actually an ex girl friend! And we are extremely close friends now! Or hey I used to sleep with my current best friend! Or just so you know 500 years ago I used to fuck Vanille every night!" Lightning through a rock at Fang every time she finished a sentence. All the huntress could do was dodge and listen to the woman she was in love with rant and rave about, something she had every right to rant and rave about.

"You never thought to mention when you first kissed me that you needed to tell me something that I deserve to know! To avoid thoughts like are you still in love with her?

Cause you seem to love her very much, enough to keep it from the woman you just asked to be your girlfriend at least! Why the fuck am I even this fucking jealous! Etro Fang! You didn't think this was slightly important, especially since you talk about her like I talk about Serah! Only there is one BIG fucking difference FANG! Serah is my sister not such a big deal, Vanille is your FUCKING EX GIRLFRIEND. Nope that isn't important at all!" This time Light paused and threw a rock every time she used the F word.

_Wow she is pissed! And she say the word fuck a lot when she is angry. Whoa wait did she just say she was jealous? Okay now would be the time to stop her rants and tell her that's not the way she feels about Vanille. Hello cocoon to Fang start talking stop thinking!._

"Light stop let me explain!" Fang Yelled in a commanding. Light was about to pick up another rock when the huntress spoke. Light finished picking up the rock, crossed her arms and waited patiently for Fang to speak.

"Drop the rock Light." Fang put her hands up slightly to motion Light to drop the rock, and took a step closer. Light motioned that she would throw it if Fang took another step. "Come on drop it." Fang said gently as she took another step.

"Stop walking towards me." Light commanded.

"Then drop the rock and I will." Fang took another step. now she was only 3 steps away from the soldier. Fang took another step and Light dropped the rock. Fang stopped moving liked she promised when Light did as she asked.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds and then a cocky grin grew across Fang's face. _Shit! _Was all Light could think before Fang had grabbed her and twisted her arms behind her back, not in a painful manner, but so she couldn't move.

"Fang let go!" Light roared at the huntress, but her movements and words were useless.

"This will go much faster if you stand still and shut up." The huntress spoke calmly.

"Good now. 1st off Vanille and I were together when I was 18 and we decided to be just friends when I was 19. I was 21 when we got turned to crystal. 2nd off you're right I should have told you about it, but it was so long ago it never really crosses my mind at all, which brings me to 3 you have no reason to be jealous. 4th off she is more like a sister to me which is why we decided to be friends in the 1st place. And 5 I love you more than I have ever loved any woman even Vanille." When Fang finished she released Light and backed away a bit incase light still wanted to do any physical damage.

"Oh.." Light said with a slight blush. "Sorry" she shrugged with a lopsided smile. "Well we should probably head back now…" She said as she began to back away slowly.

"Oh no you don't!" Fang tried to grab the soldier but she was to quick, and off as soon as Fang lunged at her.

"Get your skinny little as back here Farron!" Fang called out after her. As she began to chase the woman that drove her insane. It just so happened that was the same woman she Loved.

* * *

Yeah so i know there are pleanty of Flight stories with a triangle going on with either Vanille or Hope. That is why i had Fang and Hope make up last chapter. And why I shot down any Fang and Vanille from happening cause it already had. Tell me waht you think. Other than what i just told you the story just kind of wrote itself. lol some times i have no control.


	6. Two Can Play Games

Lightning arrived back at camp about an hour after noon. She had beaten Fang back, not to her surprise at all. Fang would have been right on her tail in perfect health, but with a bum shoulder she wouldn't have been able to keep up if her life depended on it. Light was still planning on taking a second round of missions despite the unfortunate event, that happened earlier that day.

When she got back to the camp Snow, and Hope were no where in sight. The first thing she saw Sazh past out and Vanille sitting next to him, holding a damp cloth over his fore head. The sight of Vanille made Lightning seriously reconsider, taking the second round of missions. The fact, that Vanille was Fang's ex-girlfriend, pretty much sealed the deal and took the cake of the most awkward situation of the entire journey. It was going to be unavoidably awkward for at least the next couple days.

"Oh hey Light! Where's Fang?" Vanille asked in her ever so naturally innocent tone of voice. Which caused Light's mind to spiral out of control. _If this girl dated Fang for nearly an entire year… There is no possible way she is as innocent as she seems. Talk about deceiving looks. _Light smirked but shuttered slightly at the thought.

She had almost been ravaged by Fang, and that was the Hunter's controlled side.

"Oh uh she will probably be back in a few minutes, I'm not sure when I lost her though. So it's hard to say." Light shrugged.

"She can barely keep up with you on one of her good days." Vanille giggle and shook her head. She picked up the clothe and dipped into some cool water. She rung it out and then placed it back on Sazh's forehead.

"What's with him?" Light gestured towards Sazh. She didn't ask in concern, because she knew he would be fine. She just wondered why Sazh was passed out and Snow was out running around doing god knows what.

"Sazh got the second round of needles, they're much more severe then what Snow got hit with. They are smaller and are laced with an irritant poison. He broke out in fever after I got all of them out. He will be fine, but he will be benched for tomorrow. Or at least that's what I reckon would be best, but it's up to you." The red head spoke insightfully, yet submissively.

"Yeah whatever you think is best. You know more about this stuff than I do. Hey where are the other boys?"

"Can't say. They ran of a little while ago in that direction, they shouldn't be to far from camp though. I hear them every now and again laughing or shouting. I don't even want to know what they are up to, but I noticed once Sazh passed out, that his favorite pair of pistols were missing. I think I hear something like a gun shot every once in a while, in the direction that they went off to, but I can't be sure." Vanille pointed in the opposite direction Light had just come from.

"Oh great. I'll go find them. Hey are you up for a second round of missions? From the sounds of it Snow is fine, if you want to stay and take care of Sazh, I think the boys and I can handle it." Light offered as she began to walk off.

"Sounds like a plan. Though I am fine I'd rather keep an eye on him. Don't get me wrong I love Fang and all, but she isn't the best caretaker." Vanille giggled at the thought of Fang tending to a mans needs.

Though Fang could take care of people, she was more of a protecter not a nurturer, still Fang used to take care of her when she got hurt. She supposed it was more that almost anyone Fang tended to was a woman or a child. That was how Fang got half the women that she did. Vanille shook her head at how shameless her friend used to be.

She wondered if Lightning would have fallen for some of Fangs old tricks. To be honest Vanille thought the Huntress was losing her touch, when she was failing at getting Lights attention. Back in the day Fang could just smile and have any woman fall straight into her arms. In Oerba almost everyone was bisexual, but Fang was just so gay. She never really cared much for men, although, at one point or another all the single men in the entire Village wanted Fang in their bed, of course that didn't happen. Most of the people ended up with an opposite sex mate, but it wasn't anything odd to see two married men, or women either.

The red head realized the cultures of Pulse and Cocoon where incomparable. When she was at Nautilus she learned quickly that many people on Cocoon were narrow minded. She met a charming young woman there, she was the owner of the best bar in the park. Vanille and Sazh had stopped there to rest. The woman gave them a couple of drinks on the house. She was flirting with Vanille the whole time.

_"Hey pretty girl you look tired. You two together?" She gestured to Sahz in a curious tone. Vanille couldn't blame the woman. Sahz and Vanille looked weird together. He couldn't have been her father or of any relation to her, but she was too young for them two have a relationship of any sort._

_"Yeah she is my adoptive daughter of sorts." Sahz answered, and it was slightly true. Though the group was early in on their journey they were all starting to become a make shift family in their separate ways. _

_"Well old man you look thirsty. What will ya' have it's on the house. You too strawberry cupcake." The young woman offered. _

_"Well in that case I'll take a screw driver, heavy on the Vodka. Nah I'm just kidding this old man will have a good old beer." Sahz joked causing the three to laugh. The bar tender handed Sahz a canned beer._

_"Wow this is the good stuff straight from Eden. I thought that was the only place you could get it." Sahz said as he took a swig._

_"This is the only bar in Cocoon where you can get it, besides the ones in Eden. They figure the city of dreams is a good place for advertizing product. But I'm the only bar in Nautilus that has it." She smirked._

_Her grin reminded Vanille, of Fangs. Confident yet charming._

_"What about you girly?" She asked ready to get anything she wanted._

_"I want uh.. A pina Colada! Oh I haven't had one of those in forever!" Vanille squeaked in excitement. She wondered how the people on Cocoon made her favorite beverage._

_"One pina colada coming right up!" The bartender announced as she got started on Vanille's drink._

_The red head giggled with excitement, it was nice to take a break for once. Sahz chuckled at the girl, but he was glad she was having a good time at least for a little while._

_"Here ya go!" She said as she set the fruity, creamy drink in front of the girl. Vanille took a sip and smiled._

_"This is so good! Thank you!" Vanille blurted excitedly._

_"Glad you like it. You guys need anything else just let me know. The names Leigh." She introduced herself. Leigh was about Sahz's height, and she had short black curly hair. She had naturally olive skin slightly darker than Fang's, and a few tattoos on each arm. Her eyes where a deep chocolate brown, and her face was young and soft. But her eyes, showed strength._

_"Thank you Leigh. I'm Sahz and that cherry bomb right there is Vanille. It was nice to meet you." He responded politely._

_"It was nice to meet you too." She said with a wink to Vanille, and then went off to her other customers. The wink caused Vanille to blush, all she could do was sip on her drink._

_"Ha! Looks like you got an admirer kiddo! She was flirting it up with you." Sahz offered two his cents that Vanille didn't welcome. She told him to shut up, because he was embarrassing her just like a dad would._

_Vanille and Sahz were just about to leave when Liegh slipped a piece of paper, to Vanille. The red head opened it to see that it was a phone number. She blushed again and got up, when she turned around there were two young men right behind her. The were attractive. _

_"Hey Leigh we'll have the usual today." One of the men said . The two were holding hands. _

_"I'ma go to the little boys room, okay babe." The slightly smaller one said and kissed the bigger one on the lips quickly. _

_As the man walked off one of the men from the bar stood up and blocked his path._

_"Excuse me." The man said trying to be polite and get around his road block._

_"What? Are you talking to me? What do you like what you see? Get away from me Fag!" The drunk man shouted and pushed the polite man Violently. _

_"Whoa hey that was out of line!" Sazh defended the gay man. His partner had rushed to him to see if he was okay, and took him the rest of the way to the bathroom._

_"That's right get a room fags!" The drunk man's buddy shouted and threw an empty beer can at them. _

_"Hey cut it out ass holes! What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Sazh confronted the angrily._

_"What are you one of them too? You got a bone to pick?" The first antagonist spoke. He was as big as Snow, but older and uglier._

_"No I'm not gay, but yeah I do have a bone to pick. What makes you think you are better then them huh?" Sazh asked starting to get mildly aggressive towards the pair of friends._

_"Mind your business old man." The buddy threatened._

_"Stop! That is it get out of my bar now!" Leigh ordered the two men out._

_"Shut up you stupid Dyke, can't you see this is a conversation between men. Just because you chase girls around doesn't mean you can associate yourself with us." The buddy spat at her._

_"The lady said to leave." Sazh pulled his jacket back to show them one of his guns. The men quietly left after that._

_"Thank you for getting those guys out of here. I usually have to end up calling security to get the bashers and homophobic's out of here." Leigh thanked Sazh and went to the back of her store._

_"Does she mean to say that this happens often?" Vanille asked completely astounded. _

_"Yeah kid. The world can be a cruel place sometimes. Lets get out of here." Sazh requested and they left._

_After that she saw a few more same sex couples in the park. Some people paid no attention to them, but most people stared. One person shouted "how dare you act so disgusting in a children's park." To a lesbian couple. They were only holding hands. She also saw parents cover their children's eyes and told them not to look. Vanille couldn't believe it._

"Okay… I'm going to find Hope and Snow." Light said dragging Vanille out of her thoughts. Vanille only nodded.

The red head could see why Lightning's shell was much harder to break when she thought about the type of world she grew up in. 9 out of every 10 family's raised their children to think it was wrong. Sazh was one of the few that didn't believe it to be strange or wrong.

"Hey!" Fang called out to her friend bent over and out of breath. The red head smiled and shook her head. She was glad that Light an actual challenge for Fang. All of her other girlfriends Vanille could beat with her eyes closed. Lightning actually gave Fang a run for her money which was a good thing. Light could actually tame the wild woman if she wanted to.

"Where is Light?" Fang huffed as she walked over to Vanille, visibly show her fatigue.

"She went to go find Hope and Snow. She is taking them on the second round of missions." Vanille explained. Fang sat down next to her friend .

"What? Your not going?" Fang asked in confusion.

"Well if you haven't noticed. I kind of have my hands full." Vanille gestured to Sazh.

"Oh ouch! He must have gotten the second round of needles. Ah those are nasty little buggers. I feel sorry for the old man. He just can't seem to catch a break." Fang sympathized.

"Yeah, but well he kind of had it coming." The red head spoke apologetically.

"Wow why do you say that you sound like Light."

"Well he did pick the fight Fang, after I had warned him about this. I told him that when they feel threatened the release needles, much worse than just a little cactaur. He still just blew it off and went for the kill. Wonder where he got that from." The younger girl glared at her friend, because of her recklessness. She was rubbing off on some of the team members.

"What it's not my fault if they want to live a little and take a risk every now and again. Don't look at me like that." The huntress defended herself.

"Fang there is a difference between a calculated risk and just plain recklessness. And getting stung with hundreds of gigantaur needles isn't my definition of living." She scolded

"Ah come on it's a quality life experience. Not everyone gets stung by a gigantaur you know. Now he has a story to tell, to his friends on cocoon." Fang smirked

"Some times I think you are really beyond help Fang." Vanille sighed and put her head in her hand. Fang only laughed and laid down next to her friend .

LIGHTNING

The soldier walked calmly towards two male voices.

"Wow, man this looks so awesome. Talk about a really cool trophy. Now I'm kind of jealous." She heard Snow say from a distance.

"I think its cool that we found a way to customize the rounds with the smaller needles. These round will do a lot of damage, especially since they are laced with poison from the gigantaur. I'm glad Light and Vanille swiped it. We maxed out his guns with all these needles." Hope exclaimed happily.

Light finally spotted the young boy, and man, each of them holding a pretty nice looking gun.

"Hey sis! Check these out! What do you think about these? In a professional opinion." Snow snatched the other gun from Hope, gripped the barrels facing himself and offered the grip ends to Light.

Light accepted the weapons by their handles. She tested their weight in her hands and then twirled them a round a couple of times. She had obviously handled guns before, not just her gun blade. She inspected them both very carefully. All the customizing had turned the pistols a dark metallic lime green. The grips would be a nice fit for some one with slightly larger hands than Lightning's, but smaller than Snow. The hammers had three nice sized, but dulled gigantaur needles sticking out of them, so that the wouldn't harm the user. The special rounds looked like regular bullets, but they were the same color of the guns, and had small needles sticking out of the front ends.

"Pretty good actually, this is pretty impressive. I honestly don't think the pilot could have done better himself." Light praised their work truthfully.

"Really thanks it was Snow's idea, but I helped a little." Hope said modestly.

"Are you kidding kid you practically did the whole thing yourself, but the spikes on the hammer was my idea." Snow happily let the boy take the credit.

"Okay lets check back into camp, then it'll just be me and you guys for the rest of the day. So lets get to it. We didn't cover much ground this morning." Light ordered and handed the pistols back to the boys.

BACK AT CAMP

"So are you goin to tell me about your 'talk' with Light?" Vanille asked suggestively knowing full well about Fang's sexual nature.

"Why do you have to say it all dirty like that, huh? God with the way you make it seem, people would think all I think about is sex." Fang acted offended

"Fang. Sex is all you think about." Vanille stated truthfully. "90% percent of your relationships are sex, and the other 10% is your sappy romantic charm you use, to get that person into bed." Vanille spoke dryly.

"Hey! I am not that bad, well not anymore at least. I'll admit I used to be like that, but Light is different." Fang defended honestly.

"Ha! So she denied you! No wonder you want her so bad!" Vanille barked with laughter.

"Tsk! Shut up!" Fang slapped her friend playfully.

"Hey. I found Sazh's pistols the boys had them. They customized them for him out of the loot from the gigantaur." Light said as she set the guns on the pilots pack.

"So we are going to head out now we will be back a little before sun down." Light spoke and began to walk towards where the boys were waiting for her.

"Hey!" Fang jumped to her feet as quickly as she could with out hurting her self.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Fang smirked and looked off to the side and winked at the boys. Light crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She reluctantly walked over to Fang and planted her feet.

"What!" Light hissed through a whisper.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Fang asked confidently. She was treading in shark infested water. Even though everyone knew something was going on between the two, Light wasn't one for PDA.

Surprisingly Light leaned in like she was going to kiss the Pulsian, but then she stopped right before their lips touched. Fang tried to close the distance, but Light quickly pulled to the side and gave Fang a quick peck on the cheek.

"Two can play games Fang." Light said with a smirk as she walked of towards Hope and Snow.

Vanille busted out in an uncontrollable laughter. Sazh had apparently woken up to see the whole thing. He joined the red head in her laughter. Fang gawked as she saw Light high five Snow and Hope. Then the three made their exit. This sight caused Vanille and Sazh to laugh even more.

Fang walked back over to Vanille and plopped down next to her friend. She looked as if she were pouting.

"What's so funny aye! You don't see me laughing." Fang continued to pout

"Fang that is called getting served. Soldier girl just gave you a taste of your own medicine." Sazh choked out through his laughter.

"Oh well you seem to be feeling better! Are you hungry? Cause you can eat my fist!" Fang lunged for Sazh, but Vanille pushed the Huntress back down.

"Stop it! You are just mad cause you have finally met your match." Vanille giggled. "Besides you love it. Or at least you should. She just flirted with you in front of all of us, and high-fived Snow and Hope! She is getting more comfortable with you. That's a good thing Fang."

"She is right Fang it is a good thing. You're getting soldier girl to lighten up. So what if the jokes on you every once in awhile at least she isn't punching you. She has punched 3 out of the 5 of us." Sazh added.

Fang shrugged in hesitant agreement.

"I suppose you're right seeing as not even a half hour ago she was throwing giant rocks at me trying to kill me." Fang shrugged

"Uh why?…" Vanille asked

"Cause I kind of let slip that back in the day I was with a few women. Oh wait it gets better than I said almost all of them were gone. Yeah she caught the almost part. Yup she was pretty pissed that I hadn't told her that you were my ex." Fang told the story as briefly as she could.

Vanille snorted at Fang's stupidity.

"What you two? You were? Wait I thought." Sazh tripped over his words.

"It is ancient history, we are really more like sisters honestly." Vanille reassured the man.

"Hey by the way Snow and Hope did something for you check at your pistols." Vanilled nodded towards his pack.

"Whoa! Are those my babies? They.. They made them even more beautiful." Sazh gasped as he rose to his feet to pick up his pistols.

"They customized them from the gigantaur loot." Vanille explained. Sazh looked like a kid in a candy shop. His chocobo popped out of his head and squeaked in excitement with Sazh.

The two women laughed. They were glad the old man was feeling better. They really were a makeshift family.

* * *

What can i say? :-) three chapters in four days. Idk i have just been feeling the story i guess. :-)


	7. Memory Lane

Okay this one is kinda bland, but i needed to put this in here for the next chapter. And i am starting another fic conected to this one, for all you Fanille fans it will be set the 500 or so years ago, when Fang and Vanille first met and thier life in Oerba, which a little of that is in this in a flash back. It will go through their life as children, their mischief, their romance, and ultimately their friendship and bond. But this, this is all Flight. There is a lack of substance in this one because the bulk of it is flash back, but the next chapter we will get things moving. Once we hit Oerba thing are going to go fast so hold on. :-)

* * *

Later that evening Light arrived back to camp with the two younger men in their group. The looked quite exhausted. _Light must have picked some challenging missions. _Fang thought as she caught sight of the young men.

"Etro Light! Did you put the boys through the ringer or what?" Fang questioned. Snow and Hope looked like they were just about ready to pass out. The soldier walked over to where Fang was resting. She was on Lightning's cot again.

"We did a few missions in the Fault Warrens. Some of them were pretty tough." Light said honestly. The soldier didn't looked fatigued in the least bit.

"What, did you make them do all the work or something?" Fang continued to interrogate her girlfriend.

"No they just couldn't keep up with my pace very well, is all. You would have done a better, job and you have a bad shoulder." Light's hard to please personality was beginning to show.

"Light! Hope is 14! And if you haven't forgotten Snow had an incident with a gigataur earlier this morning." Fang defended the boys.

"It was still sloppy. I can give them a little leeway, but not when they want a break after the second battle. Then continue to ask for a break after every battle."

"So every time they asked, you made them wait another fight, and they kept asking so they didn't get one break at all." Fang caught on quickly. Light nodded to confirm Fangs notion.

Fang only chuckled and shook her head. Some times Light still acted like she was on a mission for the guardian corps. Once Light went into military mode it was hard for her to get out of it, and her non stop discipline usually meant everyone else was going get run into the ground. Everyone that is except for Fang. Sure she was no soldier, but she was a hunter for a living, back when things were slightly less complicated. She used to stay out all day and chase her hunt until, night fall, so stamina was no issue for her. One reason Light was a good match for her, they wouldn't ever tire each other out, at least not physically.

"It's not the military Light. Those boys look like they would rather be dead then awake right now." Light only shrugged.

"I guess old habits die hard." Fang opinionated.

"Maybe. Or maybe we all need to be as strong as possible, for whatever we might have to face in the future, or if we have fight Dysley again. I swear that ass hole get stronger every time we fight him." Light expressed slightly frustrated.

"Yeah I'll agree with you there. Though we are stronger every time we face him also. Granted we have worked our asses off to get to the level we have, and I highly doubt, Dysley runs around fighting fiends day in and day out." Fang agreed. The huntress sat up and patted a spot next to her, signaling for Light to sit down.

The soldier did as offered and laid her head on Fang's chest. The huntress was quite surprised, but she certainly didn't mind. She wrapped her good arm around Light's shoulders and just held her for awhile.

"Awe, they are such a cute couple." Vanille squeaked as the group of friends watched the couple from a distance. They had just started a fire, because it was almost sundown. Hope and Snow began making a suitable place to sleep by the fire, for themselves, while Vanille and Sahz sat there for warmth.

"I agree with ya there kid. They do suit each other. But maker help us, those two are going to be a handful. It will be an interesting trip to say the least. I'm almost completely dumbfounded that Light is even pursuing a relationship, but what gets me even more is that she isn't trying to keep it a secret." Sazh spoke his mind while watching the two women hold each other.

"Well I think it was supposed to be kept secret, but we all walked in on them at some point in time so it was, pointless. I suppose that is why Light elbowed you this morning Snow? You and Sazh interrupted them?" Vanille asked insightfully.

"Yeah in an extremely heated make out session. I can't say I am surprised that sis is gay, but I would have never pinned her type for being some one like Fang. Serah used to talk about how she was always so worried that Light would never find anyone. According to Serah Light always scared off the men that tried to pursue her. I honestly never thought men in general was Lightnings type any ways." Snow joined the conversation casually.

"If you ask me I think Fang is exactly what she needs. Light has never had anyone to lean on. She was always the protecter and the comforter. Now she can just relax every once in awhile knowing that Fang is behind her ever step of the way." Vanille theorized.

"Maybe. Light did drop out of school when her parents died to take care of Serah. She did kind of lose her child hood, so that Serah could have one." The blonde informed the group.

"That explains why she is so stone cold half the time. She grew up way to fast." Sazh said with pity in his voice. That was no way for a kid to grow up. Sure he was a firm believer in that a parent should never have to bury their child, but a kid still in school should never be left with out a guardian at least. He figured the soldier lied about her age, and joined the military, so that she wouldn't have to be separated from her sister.

"Oh hey I know this a bit of a change in the subject, but Hope, Snow? Thank you for customizing my weapons. It feels like I have my own personal trophy." Sazh cooed as he picked up his beloved pistols.

Snow and Hope only smiled and nodded. The four of them continued to converse, about anything they could think of until the sun had been down for a couple hours. They finally decided to call it a night, and they all slept around the fire.

"Guess they are sticking us with guard duty." Light sighed in a surprisingly tired voice. She hadn't realized how sleepy she had gotten just sitting in Fangs arms.

"Don't worry bout it Light you had a long day. All I did was sit around camp, I'll take first watch, then I'll make Vanille take second watch." Fang finished her sentence by kissing Light on the top of her head.

"What makes you think Vanille will take second watch?" Light questioned. She knew that she could kick Snow awake and make him take watch, but that was only because he was afraid of her. Light could pretty ask any of the men to do anything, and they'd do it without complaint. She never tried or even bothered with Vanille, she just figured the girl would decline or talk her ear off.

"What do you mean? She'll take it, she won't mind. Well she might mind in the first five minutes she is awake, but then she won't care. She loves to help in anyway she can. Any how go to sleep love. I'll be on the north side of camp if you need me." Fang informed and then stood up.

The huntress began to walk away, but was stopped by a slight tug on her wrist.

"Hm?" Fang looked back to see Light with her head down facing in the opposite direction.

"You forgot something." Light spoke seriously as she stood up. She tugged Fang closer to her, but she was still avoiding eye contact with the huntress.

"Something wrong?" Fang asked again.

Light shook her head, and then whispered in Fang's ear. "What no goodbye kiss?"

Fang smiled as she kissed her girlfriend with a smirk. When the kiss broke Light buried her head in the crook of Fangs neck. A light shade of pink rose to the shoulders cheek as she leaned into Fangs embrace.

"Oh? What happened to, two can play games Fang? Remember that soldier girl?" The huntress chuckled into the shorter woman's ear. Light laughed quietly and rose her head to look at her lover. She placed a quick kiss on Fangs forehead.

"Good night Fang. Hurry back, a girl can't keep herself warm at night you know?" The soldier teased suggestively as she laid onto her cot.

With that the Huntress went off to sit on the North side of camp, seeing as how the south side was cliff, it would be pretty pointless to keep watch their. It was going to be a long four hours, because all she could think about was getting back to Light.

Thinking about Light made her think about the only other actual romantic relationship she had ever had. Most of the women she had been with were more like conquests, than substantial relationships. The only person she ever truly cared about was Vanille.

Fang lent against a tree, and her mind began to wander back to the past.

_"Where is my dad? Why won't you tell me what is happening? Weren't he and mom supposed to be back by now? Why is it that everyone has returned except for my parents aye? You're keeping something from me! I ain't stupid! Tell me what's happening!" A young girl with piercing green eyes, and wild black hair demanded. She was walking with some one at a fast pace through the village._

_"Lower your voice Fang. It isn't polite to shout, and especially not to your elders and authorities." A young blonde woman spoke sternly._

_"You can't tell me what to do! The only ones I'll listen to are my parents, because they are the only ones that know what they're talking about. They are the smartest people in the village. I want my mom and dad!" Fang continued to shout demandingly. She didn't sound like a spoiled brat, but more like an authoritative leader._

_"Stop it! Fang I need to have some words with you and you must calm down." The young woman tried to get the child to calm down._

_"No! I want to see mom and dad." The child persisted._

_"Is that so? Are you sure?" The woman placed her hands on her hips and stopped in her tracks. Fang stopped as well and looked the woman in the eye. Fang nodded once confidently._

_"Oh Kain please forgive me. Fine if it is the only way to explain things to you than so be it." She grabbed Fangs hand and turned onto another path towards the bonfire site in the village square._

_She led the child to two bodies laying on two separate cots, with a healer crouched near them._

_"Kali! What on Gran Pulse are you doing, bringing that child here!" The healer stood up after he spoke. He was middle aged. His hair was beginning to gray, but his beard was still brown. The man had deep brown eyes, and was quite tall._

_"I'm sorry Healer Locke, she wouldn't let me get a word in. She demanded to see her parents so, that's why we are here." Kali explained hesitantly._

_"Child you do not need to see them. Wait…" Locke tried to send Fang away before she saw her parents, but she ran passed him._

_She kissed her mothers cheek, and then clung to her father for dear life. She didn't make one sound she just held on to him until she fell asleep from silent tears. She didn't look much like her mother, but she was a spitting image of her father. They looked practically identical._

_Fang was taken to the orphanage later that night. The held a ceremony for her parents the day after, and burned their bodies into the sea afterward. Fang hadn't spoken a word since she had her seen her parents. It wasn't until a week later, when she was introduced to her, that Fang decided to use her voice for the first time. _

_The children had all been gathered into the main room of the orphanage, for lunch. They all set up their own tables and sat in their usual spots._

_"Okay everyone, we have a new member to our family today! I want you all to be sweet and welcome her. She has no family left, just like the rest of you so we need to come together and create a new family. I know most of you all have your certain friends, but it would be nice of all of you to break from your routine and make a new friend." Kali spoke to the children in hopes that they would try to branch out a little more. She hadn't told any of the kids that when Fang joined them. She wish she had, but she figured it wouldn't make much difference. The young girl proffered to keep to herself, so that is exactly what she did._

_"Everyone I'd like you all to meet Vanille, she is from the Dia clan. Come Vanille say hi." Kali encouraged the young girl to step out from behind the hall. When the girl finally got passed her nervousness and showed herself, the room seemed to silence._

_Vanille even though she was only eight at the time, she took everyone's breath away. The boys that were still in the 'girls are gross stage' drooled shamelessly. The girls her age gawked and they all wanted to be her best friend._

_Fang didn't seem to react at all, but her eyes never left the young girl once. Vanille felt some one staring at her, of course everyone was, but this some one was different. She looked around until she spotted the lone girl in the corner. She smiled sincerely at the green eyed girl, with her own beautiful hazel green eyes. Fang only nodded as a greeting, but kept watch on the girl. The red head supposed she should have been intimidated, but she wasn't. For some reason she actually felt more like protected._

_"Vanille you can eat lunch with us! Here you can sit by me if you want." A young pretty girl around Fang's age spoke up and patted the seat next to herself. She had gray-blue eyes, and natural grayish-blue hair as well. Her skin was light, but was a very unique looking girl with a piercing beauty._

_"Okay." Vanille nodded with a smile and went to sit near the girl. She looked at Fang one last time. Her look caused the young huntress to shift uncomfortably and break eye contact._

_"I'm Oerba Kant Angile. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and offered her hand for a shake and Vanille accepted. The red head took her seat next to the silver haired girl._

_"This is Rya she is 9, Kail is 11, Rex is 10, Farah is 10, and Asher is 13." Angile introduced right to left around the circular table. Rya had very brown eyes, and brown skin, but her hair was an aqua green. She was a cute little girl, but her looks were deceiving. She tended to have a fowl attitude and, was extremely strong for her size. _

_Kail was brown like Rya, but his hair was white, and his eye were Cyan blue. He was a muscular for his age, and he had a hard face. He looked very intimidating, but he couldn't speak and was a gentle giant. He was extremely tall for his age._

_Rex and Farah were twins. They looked practically identical aside, from they fact they were of opposite sex. They both had fire engine red hair, except rex's was short and spiky, and Farah's was long and elegant. Their skin tone was closer to Vanille's. Rex held a look of permanent mischief in his eyes, while Farah had a look of honesty about her._

_Lastly Asher was the oldest and strongest, of the group. He was tall and muscular, and had an angelic face. He was a beautiful boy, and all the girls were always all over him. Asher's skin was light, just like Angile's. He had her exact same eyes, but his hair was raven black. It was long and straight, and went down just above his shoulders. But his hair was styled so that it flipped at the ends and middle, and bangs swept across his left eye. He was the quiet type, but he didn't seem trustworthy. He had a look of cunning in his eye._

_"Asher is my brother, Rex and Farah are twins, and Rya and Kail are brother and sister. Do you have any siblings?" Angile asked._

_"No, well not anymore. I had a brother, but he was 18 so he had to fight in the war. He didn't make it back." Vanille hung her head down. _

_"How old are you kiddo?" Asher asked._

_"I'm 8!" She smiled. She was so young, but her beauty couldn't be denied. Honestly she seemed to fit with the table she was sitting at. They were all beautiful children, and they all had an edge to them._

_"Hm. Our father was the chief of the Kant clan. He died sacrificing himself to save our village. We all migrated to Oerba, and once we got here, they put Angile and I here. It was like we weren't even recognized for who our parents were. It is like it doesn't even matter cause now they aren't here, and many clans have been mixed into this village. Rex and Farah are of the Kant clan as well. Rya and Kail are from the Yun clan." Asher gave Vanille a brief summary of his life and where the others were from._

_"I've heard of the Yun clan! They are supposed to be great hunters, and warriors, but they are so few in numbers I hear." Vanille piped up with the little knowledge she had._

_"Yes they are in fact, the only three that we know are left, is actually in this very orphanage. Rya and Kail, and then you have Fang over there. Her father, was the leader of the remaining Yun clan, and he got them all killed. Including Rya and Kail's, parents. People remember who her father was, unlike ours, because he is single handedly responsible for the extinction of the greatest warriors and hunters known to Gran Pulse." Asher spoke loudly so Fang could her him._

_The girl shifted uncomfortably, and glared at the ground. _

_"Ha a coward just, like her father, but it ended up with him dying anyway. So running just got him stabbed in the back, just like he did to his people!" Asher continued to provoke the young girl, unaware of her strength and anger._

_"Oi! Shut your bloody mouth Kant, you don't know anything about my father, or what happened on that bloody battle field." Fang shouted and jumped out of her, chair kicking the piece of carpentry into the wall._

_"Children that is enough. Asher be wise and curb your tongue. You speak as if you know how great fighters the Yun clan possess, but yet you taunt one of it remaining members. You are ignorant if you think anyone from the Yun clan will take your bullying. Fang sit lunch will be served soon children." Kali scolded the boy and tried to get the girl to calm down._

_Kali could see the pain in Fang's eyes, and that had been the first time she had spoken since her parents death. Seeing as how her first words consisted of curse words, told Kali that Fang wasn't even close from healing from her parents death. The fact that the kids treated her like she was the plague didn't help._

_Fang didn't do as she was told though. She walked straight over to Asher._

_"You got a bone to pick?" Asher asked while standing up to show the girl he was bigger than her, but not even an ounce of fear flashed through her eyes._

_"You bet." Was all she said, before she pounced on the boy and began beating the shit out of him. He couldn't find away to counter her attacks or properly defend himself. He was knocked out a few seconds before Rya pulled Fang off of him. _

_The two girls were about to go at it, but Vanille stepped in between them. She looked Fang in the eye, with her sweet, sweet eyes. She put her hands on the older girls chest._

_"You have nothing to prove to them. Don't fight they aren't worth the effort. Don't waste all the strength that you have on meaningless opponents. You are better then them, I can see it in your heart." Vanille spoke softly with her mouth right next Fangs ear. _

_Fang had been completely disarmed by Vanille's touch and voice._

Fang shook her head with a smirk. Oh how she despised those group of kids from the moment she met them. The only two she could ever stand was Kail and Farah. The two became lovers, and became friends with Fang. They had left the group full of mischievous, manipulative, jerks, and became good friends Fang and Vanille.

But after that day, Fang and Vanille were inseparable. Fang would sneak off to hunt and find trouble and Vanille would follow, just incase Fang got hurt. 9 times out of 10 Fang got hurt and Vanille was always there to patch her up and help her back, to the village.

One day Fang was caught off guard by a bear, it nearly killed her, but Vanille took it down with her bare hands. From that day on Fang knew Vanille was a lot stronger and smarter than she let on.

Vanille ultimately was, like her sister. They were so close that they tried a romantic relationship, but ultimately they proffered being friends. Fang thought, about Light again, and how she actually was challenging for Fang.

Light didn't fall for any of the huntress's trick, not even the ones that always worked 500 years ago. But those where different times, and Lightning is much different then the women in Oerba were. The soldier couldn't even be compared to those woman, because she was just so extraordinary. One thing Fang looked forward to was learning about Light's past, that is if she got a chance to. Things were starting to come back to the Huntress, and she had a feeling she knew what she was going to have to do. If what Fang thought was correct, it meant she would have to leave Light. She didn't want that to happen, Light would be so angry and hurt. Fang couldn't bare the thought of how the soldier would be, if she was gone.

The Pulsian sighed and headed towards Vanille's sleeping mat. She knelt down and brushed a few stray hairs out of the red heads face. The younger Pulsian stirred in her sleep.

"Good morning cupcake." Fang whispered gently The red head opened her eyes slowly. She realized the sun wasn't up yet, meaning she was on watch duty. She didn't mind, because she was fully rested any how.

"Good morning." Vanille smiled and sat up slowly. She stood up and took a big stretch, and then walked over to the watch post.

_Hm well that was easy, _Fang thought, as she made her way back to Light. The Pulsian could tell the young soldier was cold, but sleeping none the less. She shifted the soldier over on to her side, and squeezed in next to her. She pulled Light back down, so that she was resting on Fangs good arm. Her head automatically cradled into the Huntress's, neck. Fang smiled knowing that, Light knew her presence was safe even in her sleep. Soon after, she drifted off to sleep.

"Ah!" Hope yawned and stretched as he woke up. Sazh and Snow where right behind him, beginning to get up for the day. They were in the middle of waking up and looking around to get used to their surroundings again.

"Whoa!" Sazh half shouted, half whispered as he saw the sight of the two women spooning.

"Shh! Let them be don't wake them." Vanille scolded. Those two women had been working so hard, and had kept the group together, the least they could do was let them sleep In a little. Once the sun was fully in the sky the two would probably wake up from the heat, but for now the cool morning air would let them slumber a little longer. It was only an hour past sunrise anyhow.

Today was going to be a long day for them all. Though Fang and Sazh couldn't fight, Vanille was determined to get them to move a little. She wanted to head towards Oerba, and she was sure she could get the soldiers consent. After all they really hadn't gone any where yet, they needed to map out a bit of gran pulse and head towards their destination.

* * *

So? :-) How was it? :-P


End file.
